Envious, Fräulein?
by Geneth
Summary: Its bad enough for Ema that she works w/ Klavier Gavin. But it worsens when he finds a new German girlfriend and Ema finds herself jealous. So when Ema is forced to team up with his new love in order to catch a serial killer, things are bound to get ugly.
1. Prologue

_Ema heard the gun cock, and then felt it at her temple. The man she had trusted, the man she had laid her entire life story with, was now holding it there, threatening to shoot it into her brain._

_Klavier stood in front of her, eyes wide with uncertainty. He didn't know what to do._

_"Last chance, Mr. Gavin," the man purred, "Choose one. Do you want to save the love of your life…or this one?" After saying this, he hit Ema on the head again with the end of the gun._

_Ema winced, her body taking another beating._

_Klavier didn't speak for several minutes, his eyes never leaving the other girl across the room. Finally, he spoke softly. "I choose…her." And he pointed. Ema gasped._

_"Wise choice, Mr. Gavin." the man said grinning, as he shot the gun._


	2. Intern Week & German Exports

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the following Phoenix Wright characters, items, events, or locations.**

By the way, if you want to further understand what's happening during this chapter, have your German-English translators ready! ~Geneth

* * *

Ema hated Intern Week.

Despite the fact that she was being paid double for participating, and she got a whole week of doing nothing but talking to the wide-eyed newbies who never questioned her authority, she hated the fact that she never got the good interns.

Always, always, always, Ema would be introduced to all of the interns and the good ones would talk with her, and then listen to her responses with admiring eyes. Always, always, always, ten minutes after a certain glimmerous fop assigned each group to each officer, Ema realized that he had given her all the horrible interns. Ema was commonly stuck with the snobby interns who refused to participate, the interns who poked and prodded at every little object, and the interns who drank too much coffee and ruined her whole morning by distracting her with their bubbly movements.

And now Ema was sick and tired of it. She was going to quit. She meant it this time.

The current Intern Week had started with Ema receiving the constantly hungry interns and the bored-no-mater-what-you-make-them-do interns. She had dealt with giving the bored interns harder tasks, and then asking them questions that didn't make sense ("Do tell me, Dominick, what versatile chemical exhibits chemiluminescence and gives off a blue color?") but the hungry interns had taken the cake. Literally.

For starters, within minutes of showing them the cafeteria and venting machines, Ema had discovered that the machines were bare and the cafeteria food mysteriously gone without a trace. And she had handled it with a sigh. When they started to ask her about when lunch was, she had easily silenced them by munching loudly on her bag of Snackoos. But then, watching her chomp loudly on the yummy snacks, one intern did something that she had never expected:

The tubby intern stuck his hand into her bag, pulled out a Snackoo, and then popped it into his mouth.

Ema watched him with an awestruck expression, and for a moment, no one moved. And then, the intern reached his hand into her bag again and pulled out another one. When she didn't respond again, he pulled out another. And another. And another.

Assuming that she didn't care about who took her snacks, the other chubby interns began helping themselves to her Snackoos.

And then Ema just exploded.

Screaming every possible word that she knew at them, she continued to yell at them until Detective Gumshoe rounded the corner with his own group of newfound "pals". It had taken Gumshoe and two other officers to calm her down, and now she sat, steaming with anger, by the chair near the glimmerous fop's office.

It was typical for Mr. Klavier Gavin to leave his office during Intern Week, especially since most of the interns joined the force only to try and get closer to the fop who had gotten her into this mess. Almost everyone in the station loved Klavier, the female population because of his good looks and the male population because of his easy manner. Ema, for one, did not. He was constantly annoying her, bothering her, calling her "Fräulein Skye", offering her rides home on his unstable bicycle.

And yet Lana had once teased her that maybe he was annoying her because he had a crush on her. Ema had yelped at the possibility, and had angrily stormed out of the house. The glimmerous fop, the death of her really, liking her? In her mind, it was more possible to believe that everyone had green blood and a little bazooka shot to the head wound never hurt anybody.

From her seat by the fop's office, Ema could see the front door of the station, the Blue Badger dancing feebly in salutations. She laid her head on the wall behind her, closing her eyes in concentration. Just how would she tell her glimmerous superior that she no longer wanted to participate in such a treacherous event?

Suddenly, Ema heard the loud choking noises of Klavier's bicycle pull up in front of the station. She flipped open her eyes and looked towards the door, ready to see him bombarded with crazed fan girls (which was usually the highlight of her day; watching him struggle to sign autographs while pushing people aside to enter). But, strangely, the fan girls stood a distance away, watching the motorcycle with curious expressions. Ema flipped on her special pink sunglasses, the kind that magnified her vision, and saw why the fan girls were silent.

Klavier Gavin was not alone.

The second figure wore a flowing white skirt and a black jean jacket, which was unbuttoned and revealed a salmon pink halter top. The figure took off her helmet, and Ema's pupils dilated. The second rider had long, wavy hair that was mahogany with the slightest tints of brown, and friendly indigo eyes. Her skin was cream touched with red from the drive, and her face was full of impossibly perfect features.

Ema felt something eating at her insides; an anger, a hatred towards this woman, despite the fact that she knew nothing about her. Her ill temper at the interns, which had finally brewed down to a steady steam, was now bubbling again, added with the new ingredients of the glimmerous fop and his newest accessory.

Klavier hopped off the motorcycle, his purple coat flapping in the breeze, and he turned to his passenger, offering her his hand. Playfully ignoring it, she instead grabbed his shoulders, and then swung herself off in a movement that belonged in a ballet. He leaned down, whispered something into her ear, and they both shared a laugh.

The laugh awoke the dazed fans, and they started to reform around the couple, screaming and shouting as usual. Klavier shrugged to the woman, and they started to make their way towards the front door. Of course, the fan girls tried to block their path, demanding autographs, but the glimmerous fop actually denied them today. Instead, he pulled the woman closer to him as he flashed smiles and shook hands while reaching the door.

Ema threw her shades back to the top of her head, watching the couple squeeze through the door, laughing breathlessly. The woman shook her hair out, letting it settle back on her shoulders, and Klavier murmured something to her again, causing her to burst into laughter again.

The entire department had stopped what they were doing to stare rudely towards them, yet they didn't seem to notice. Klavier grabbed her by her hand, and lead her towards his office, grinning mischievously. The woman followed him, looking more like she was skipping than walking normally.

A new philosophy appeared in Ema's head. _If I talk to him now, he'll be distracted and have to answer me. If I can keep him busy for a half hour, I can stall him long enough before the dismissing of the interns, which takes another hour. His girlfriend will probably get bored by then and go home! She won't be around him anymore! _Ema jumped up from her seat, newfound eagerness filling her.

Klavier spotted her as he was opening his office door. He paused, then turned and smiled warmly towards Ema. "Fräulein Skye! Don't you have a group of interns to be watching?" he asked.

"_Das ist Ihre neue Liebe, Fräulein Skye? Sie ist sehr gut aussehend, Klavier_." the woman said in a melodic voice, speaking in the unfamiliar language otherwise known as German. Ema stared with disbelief, listening to her name being associated with the string of words. Was this stranger insulting her?

"_Ist nicht sie? Sie ist auch sehr klug_." Klavier smiled in response.

Ema's anger was now threatening to spill over. Now she was sure that they were insulting her. Why else would Klavier respond in German if it was anything good? She opened her mouth to exclaim something in English, the proper language of Americans, when Klavier spoke again.

"Fräulein Skye, this is Kianna Ziemlich." He said her name like a sigh, absentmindedly squeezing Kianna's hand as he spoke.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Fräulein Skye. I am looking forward to working with you in your department." Kianna spoke with a light and gentle accent, hardly noticeable next to Klavier's slightly obvious voice.

"Working in my department?" Ema repeated, bewildered.

"Kianna has recently been transferred from Germany to work here temporarily. I think she will be a great addition to our team, Fräulein Skye…don't you think?" Klavier said, urging her with his eyes to respond properly.

But Ema was still in shock. "Working in my department…On our team…With me?" Ema repeated slowly, blinking several times in order to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"_Sie scheint sehr klug nicht..._" Kianna giggled in a teasing tone.

Ema flushed red, unsure of her words.

"_Nein, wirklich! Sie ist sehr klug, wenn es zur Gerichtsmedizin kommt._" Klavier exclaimed. Ema wondered if he was defending her. Probably not.

"Anyways, Fräulein Skye, Kianna will be your temporary partner for the short two months. I was hoping you could show her the ways…?"

Ema understood now. He wanted her to take care of his girlfriend while he was away doing other things. He was asking her to baby-sit for him!

"Of course, I will triple your salary in order to ensure that there is no trouble. This one tends to be a bit…foxy." To this, Klavier grinned impishly and Kianna giggled lightly.

Ema felt the sudden urge to gag, but she instead tried to get her plan into action. She decided on killing two birds with one stone. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Mr. Gavin," she responded carefully, "but I do need to talk to you about something else, concerning Intern Week. Do you mind if I speak to you in your office?"

"Of course, Fr…"

Kianna interrupted him, tugging somewhat childishly on his jacket. He leaned down, and she whispered something in German into his ear. Klavier's eyes lit up again, and he nodded.

"Perhaps another time, Fräulein Skye. I have a…appointment to attend too." Taking Kianna's hand again, he hurried into the office and slammed the door in Ema's face.

Ema stared at the door in disbelief, her brain registering what had just happened. The glimmerous fop was going to say yes –that was obvious above all– but then Kianna said something that convinced him to tell her no. Some appointment. He was probably making out with his new girlfriend.

Fuming, Ema stalked back to her desk and buried her hand into her hands. Suddenly exhausted, Ema drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but the glimmerous fop and his controlling fopet.


	3. Hickeys & Vetter

**Author's Notes: **German-English Translators out! And, as you can tell from the current title, it's going to get quite confusing and weird, but please bear with me. Trust me, it's going to make much more sense as soon as I put in a new "Explanation" chapter (which I intend to do towards the end of the story) Enjoy everyone; this one's a longer one! Oh, by the way, excuse the German if it's wrong (can't really trust online translators nowadays...) ~Geneth

* * *

"Fräulein Skye?"

Ema jumped up from her chair, nearly banging into the person behind her. "I wasn't sleeping! Honest I wasn't! Just resting my eyes because the interns wore me out and now I'm really sorry! Please don't tell Mr. Gavin!"

A ghostly chuckle from behind her caused Ema to twist in her chair. To her embarrassment, it was Klavier, smirking ridiculously. "Of course I won't tell Mr. Gavin," he said, half-mocking in a high pitched voice, "Oh no! There he is now!" He cleared his throat, now speaking normally. "Fräulein Skye, Klavier Junior…May I ask why you're just standing around during closing hours?"

Ema couldn't help but snort. "Klavier Junior?"

The fop shrugged. "If you give me so little time to improvise, Fräulein Skye, then what name do you expect me to come up with?"

His previous words suddenly dawned Ema, and she looked around the station. Very few people were still there, wrapping up final reports and shutting off their computers and desk lights. "How long was I asleep?"

"Quite a while. Two, three hours at most. The interns must have really worn you down, Fräulein Skye, if you fall asleep and you run out of your favorite snacks. What are they called again? Snackers-oohs?" He motioned towards her purse, which was spread across her desk with the clasp undone, revealing the empty plastic Snackoo bag.

Ema frowned at him and got up from her desk, tidying up her space before turning off her own desk light. She was in no mood to speak to him after the incident with Kianna. Speaking of which, where was the little fopet?

As if she had personally called for her, Kianna appeared, her mahogany hair bouncing with every skip-step she walked. "Klavier, I think I left my bag in your office. Do you mind if I go in there to get it?" She cocked her head prettily.

"Not at all, _vetter_. Just remember to lock the door after you." Klavier replied, smiling.

Kianna disappeared around the corner to his office. Ema turned to Klavier with a slightly irritated expression. "What the hell does "vetter" mean?"

"Fräulein Skye, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ema narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Why wasn't he telling her anything? "It's nothing important, really. It's just that…" Ema looked up at him and her eyes met something that made her lose her train of thought. "Oh my God, is that a hickey?!" Ema asked in disbelief, her eyes growing large as she stared at it.

Ema had never seen a real hickey before, so she assumed this was how one looked like. It was on his neck, right under his jaw, and was shaped almost like a triangle. It was also a horrible reddish-purple color, with the slightest yellow tint at the edges.

Klavier slapped his hand to his neck. "Just a bruise, Fräulein." he dismissed, rubbing it absently. His skin turned a shade darker as he looked away.

"Oh really?" Ema crossed her arms on her chest, unconvinced. "And how would you get a bruise like that in that specific area?"

"Incident in the office," he replied immediately, and then turned slightly darker again, "But enough about what I did this afternoon. What was it you were saying?"

"Oh um…I was wondering if you could…dropmefromtheinternprogram."

"Fräulein Skye, it's a wonder people understand you when you talk like that."

"I want you to drop me from Intern Week." Ema said loudly, pronouncing each and every syllable.

Klavier shrugged. "I can't really drop you from the program in the middle of the week, Fräulein Skye, but I might be able to make a deal with the other detectives, if they don't mind the extras. But I will only do it as long as you promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"You will take my _vetter_ with you on tomorrow's murder investigation."

Ema felt slightly annoyed. She'd have to look up "vetter" online when she got home. She wondered what it meant. Sweetheart? Love? Girlfriend? Yeah, probably girlfriend. "If she's my partner," she answered stiffly, "then it won't really matter because she's following me everywhere anyways."

"True, true. But I need to make sure that you're okay with it; Kianna insisted. She didn't mean to make you angry before, and she says that she could work with someone else if she bothers you in any way."

Ema's face turned chrisom. "I wasn't angry," she protested, face scrunching up, "At least, not at her. I was completely fine about her working with me."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty upset be…"

"I said I'm fine, fop!" Ema snapped irritably.

For a moment, there was silence as Ema's words sunk into each mind. Ema covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my…Mr. Gavin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I…I…I…"

Klavier didn't move for a moment, staring at her with a transfixed expression. Finally, he threw his head back and began to laugh. Ema joined in weakly, not fully understanding why he was laughing. She stopped and looked at him, but he continued to crack up.

Ema stared at the clock. Five whole minutes went past. She tapped her foot impatiently, but Klavier was clearly faking now. He continued to laugh throatily and his entire body shook with spasms. Ema coughed loudly, but he promptly ignored it. Another two minutes passed. "Total spaz…" Ema mumbled as she walked away towards the door.

The laughter stopped abruptly and Klavier was jogging after her. "Forgive me, Fräulein Skye, but I never took you as Dutch. That's why I was, in German, '_lachen wie verrückt_'."

Ema spun around. "What makes you think I'm Dutch?"

"In Dutch, "fop" means fool. I'm assuming that's your reference towards calling me such a thing."

Ema blushed. "Actually, it's a word my sister and I invented when we were younger. We were playing Hangman and my sister's word was 'fog'. I got frustrated and started naming out random letters, like…" she blathered, turning redder with every word that left her mouth.

"The letter p?"

"Yeah." Ema turned away, biting her lip to prevent another rant. Why was she even telling him this?

Klavier placed his hand under her chin, and gently nudged it, forcing her to look him in the eye. He smiled when he saw that her face was still a foolish red, and he leaned down so his mouth was directly next to her ear. "_Liebe, Sie sind so hübsch, wenn Sie erröten._" Klavier whispered quietly.

Kianna emerged from the hall, and saw them in such a position. Smiling, she cleared her throat, causing Ema to jump back. "Klavier, _sie sollten sich lustig über Fräulein Skye wie das nicht machen. Sie sieht so aus, als ob sie explodieren sollte._" Kianna teased lightly in the forbidden language.

Ema tensed at the mention of her name again, but she forced herself to remain calm and squeeze the empty bag of Snackoos in her bag. _Be the better person in this scenario_. "Hello, Kianna." she said as pleasantly as she could manage.

"Fräulein Skye," Kianna replied, smiling warmly back, "I am looking forward to the investigation tomorrow. Klavier says that you are quite the forensics scientist."

Ema shot Klavier a look, and he shrugged nonchalantly. "You may not think so, Fräulein, but you honestly are. Half of the scientists in this station don't know the difference between fingerprints and toe prints."

"But that's easy!" Ema exclaimed. "Toe prints are more circular than fingerprints! Besides, fingerprints are much skinnier and if you tried to enter a toe print into the central database, you'd get way more people than you think. Some scientists believe that some people have similar toe prints, so you'd have too many suspects if you had to look down at just toes. Fingerprints are more accurate and…" Ema suddenly realized that no one had spoken since the beginning of her speech.

Again, the air was silent. Klavier chuckled. "Told you." he half-whispered to Kianna, who smiled again.

Before Ema could turn any other shade of red, the hall clock chimed loudly seven times. _Damn it!_ Ema cursed silently. She had promised Lana she'd be home by seven fifteen to have dinner with her. The bus normally took thirty minutes to get her home. If she hurried, she could make it now…

Kianna sensed her urgency, and cocked her head thoughtfully. She motioned Klavier to lean down, and he knelt slightly to her height. After a few moments of annoying whispering, Klavier turned back to Ema. "Fräulein Skye, if you wished, we could call a limo to take you home. It would be much faster and extremely comfortable." Kianna nodded in agreement.

"No, no, I don't want to be of any trouble…" Of course she didn't. Going home in a limo would be a dream come true. Ema wondered if it had a moon roof or a television in it, like in the old movies. Maybe they'd also be a bottle of champagne or something…

"Don't be silly, Fräulein! Besides, the chauffer was hired to drive Kianna around, but she prefers my motorcycle." –Klavier exchanged a smile with Kianna when he said this- "We don't want to waste good money, now do we?"

"Well," Ema said slowly, "As long as it's not such a big deal…"

Kianna was already reaching into her white Dolce and Gabbana bag and pulling out her cell phone. "Then it is settled." she murmured as she walked outside for a better reception.

Klavier smiled affectionately after her. "Such a good person, my _vetter_ is…"

Ema narrowed her eyes. Now he was just doing it to annoy her. "You're not going to tell me what it means…right?"

"And take away the adorable expression you get on your face whenever I say it? Nope, sorry Fräulein Skye, no can do."

Ema rolled her eyes, but in her mind, she was freaking out. What expression? Was it a good one? And did he just say "adorable"?!

The two walked outside, and spotted Kianna talking to the chauffer inside the limo. The chauffer was punching something into his GPS system, and Kianna was apparently dictating something to him. Kianna finished speaking, and the chauffer nodded clumsily as he rolled up the window, suddenly appearing around the side to open the door for Ema.

"Have a safe trip home, Fräulein…" Klavier smiled toothlessly, bowing down slightly to take her hand and kiss it. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. I know Kianna is looking forward to it."

Ema managed a bittersweet smile. "As am I…Good night, Mr. Gavin."

Klavier looked as if he wanted to say more, but Kianna interrupted the moment. "Klavier, we have an appointment with the…um…chancellor, remember? You know how he gets when you're late…"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah…" He released Ema's hand, looking almost reluctant. "Good night, Fräulein Skye." And with a swish of his coat, he walked away towards his motorcycle, Kianna already sitting on it with her helmet on.

_Damn fopet, _Ema thought as she climbed into the limo.

The limo was spacious and charming, and Ema immediately settled into cozy leather interior. The limo began to drive, and Ema looked around the large area of space. Besides the seats that sat across from each other, she also noticed the small television that was folded onto the ceiling of the car. A tray of German cookies sat on a small table that was nailed to the floor, and a book lay open across the side seat.

Picking up one of cookies, Ema turned the book open to the cover. _An English German dictionary? Kianna must be trying really hard to improve on her English_, Ema thought, slightly evilly. Suddenly remembering the dreaded word that Klavier had teased her about, she flipped the German to English section and turned the pages to the V section.

_Vetter…vetter…Aha! Here it is!_ Ema read the definition. And then she reread it. And once more. The cookie she was nibbling on dropped onto the limo's carpet.

_Oh my God…It means cousin?!_

_

* * *

_

You are now free to officially freak out. :)

Okay, quick show of hands, how many of you hate Kianna right now? *looks around*  
Now, how many of you are so confused that you think your head might explode? *looks around again*

Thoughts? Comments? Criticism?


	4. Crime & Hotties

Ema got up from bed feeling slightly disturbed, with only one thought in her mind.

_Klavier's making out with his cousin. The fop's with…his cousin…_

The thought had stuck with her throughout dinner with Lana yesterday, and she had even embarrassed herself during dinner about the subject. The memory was still imprinted in her mind and she shuttered at the remembrance.

"What would you like to drink ma'am?"

"Hi, I'd like a Coke and the Klavier's cous…I mean trout!"

Lana had noticed her distraction, and had offered her concern to her. Ema had vented with her older sister, changing minor details here and there, but Lana interrupted in the middle of her tale. "Ema," she said, "does it really matter who Mr. Gavin dates? As a friend or peer, it's nice to care for him and who he goes with, but it is his own life. Besides, I met Kianna a couple days ago. She seems like a lovely girl; well suited for Mr. Gavin."

"But, sis…" Ema had begun, suddenly ready to share Kianna's nickname. The waiter had then appeared with their dinner and Lana had professionally steered the topic towards her recent trial.

Ema sluggishly brushed her teeth, struggling to think of anything but how Klavier must have gotten the acclaimed bruise. Abruptly, she remembered something that made her shiver. The chauffer had driven her home under the guidance of the GPS system, with the address that Kianna had told him. How had Kianna known where she lived?

_Don't be silly, Ema. Her cousin probably told her. Her…cousin…who's macking on her…_

And it began all over again…

It was still in Ema's thoughts when she arrived at the crime scene later that day. Forensic scientists always did their magic beforehand, so the place was packed with officers and interns. Some of the good interns saw her, and called to her, waving frantically. Ema couldn't resist a smile, and she waved back before ducking under the crime scene tape.

The small house, in which the crime had taken place in, was incredibly cluttered, messier than Ema's tiny apartment in the city. Ema quietly absorbed her surroundings, taking in every detail of the house, before she slipped on gloves and began to snoop through the piles and boxes. Most held useless info, like take-out menus and random news clippings on job openings and garage sales.

Ema opened one of the drawers in the cramped white desk of the victim, and sorted through the various papers and receipts. When she finally got to the last drawer, she realized with fascination that it was locked. _Typical_, she thought and sighed.

"Fräulein Skye?" Ema jumped, and turned to see Kianna standing in the doorway, carrying a large bag of equipment. Dressed in a black skirt, white denim jacket, and a coral pink t-shirt, Kianna looked as if she belonged at a photo shoot rather than a crime scene. She smiled, setting the bag down on an empty space of the floor. "I know Klavier said bright and early, but I do not think he meant this early." she commented lightly.

Ema shrugged and turned back to the locked drawer. "I tend to be here a bit early," she replied, "so I can talk with the other detectives and scientists for updates and such. Besides, if I get here too late, the defense attorneys already get all the good evidence."

Kianna appeared at her side, bending down to look at the drawer. "Hmm…" she murmured thoughtfully. Reaching into her hair, Kianna produced a hairpin. "Do you think it will work, Fräulein Skye?" she asked, sticking it into the hole and twisting it in different directions.

"I don't think so. Most people here update their locks and make it so only their key can…" With a soft click, the drawer slid open. Ema gaped at it, looking back up towards Kianna, who chuckled.

"Not your ordinary hairpin." she explained, handing it to her to further examine. Ema pulled her own hairpin from her purse and compared them to one another. Kianna's had different ridges, and was twisted in such a way that made it a makeshift key. Ema handed it back wordlessly.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Kristoph Gavin, for my birthday last year. I never considered it a master key, but Klavier wanted me to give him everything Kristoph gave me, in case of drugs and such. He did not want me to keep it, but he has to admit it's quite useful every now and then…" Kianna smiled gently at the memory.

Ema focused back to the drawer, pulling out a few small rolls of cash and some old jewelry before getting to the juicy stuff. Producing a locked diary, she handed it to Kianna for opening and then pulled the rest of the drawer's contents out. A torn picture was at the bottom of the stack, and the only remaining part of it was of a smiling young woman at a picnic.

With another soft click, Kianna opened the diary turning towards the middle. "Fräulein Skye, listen to this: 'July 15th. I met a handsome man at Speed Dating. His name is Dane Jerus. He gave me his number and I really think we hit it off. He even invited me back to his house, but I couldn't because of work. He looked more disappointed than most men I've dated, but he told me that he wants to meet again.' Have you heard of this name before, Fräulein?"

"Not really," Ema admitted, "but it sounds suspicious. Maybe we should look him up in the central database."

Kianna nodded, and continued to skim through the book. She turned through a quarter of the book before stopping. "_Oh mein Gott_," she gasped, "this entry was written on September 21st. 'Dane almost died today in a car accident, and he was so shaken by it when he came home. He told me that in case he died, he doesn't want to leave me with nothing. Since he doesn't have any family, he claims he left everything to me. I was so touched that I agreed to leave everything to him as well. We're going to write the final will tomorrow.'" Kianna cast her indigo eyes to Ema. "What was the victim's time of death?"

Ema reached into her bag, pulling out the case file. "2300 hours, September 23." she read, and then, in sudden realization, she dropped the file to the ground. "You don't think…Dane Jerus did this?"

"We do not know this for a fact, but he seems like a suspicious character at the moment. I wonder…" Kianna twisted her body around to speak to one of the officers on the scene. "Officer, can you do me a favor and look up any car accidents on September 21st?"

"No problem, ma'am." the officer chirped, running off to do her bidding.

Ema snorted under her breath. None of the officers did her any favors without grumbling or asking for bribes. Kianna exchanged a knowing wink with her before straightening herself and brushing off her spotless skirt.

"Have you seen the rest of the house yet?"

"I want to," Ema sighed, "But the other detectives and officers aren't exactly finished, and I'm not really the highest ranked detective here so…" Kianna had begun to walk away, and Ema scrambled after her, slightly annoyed that she hadn't finished her sentence.

The two walked around the house, finally stopping in front of a door that was partially closed. Without hesitation, Kianna pushed it open and peeked inside. Ema peeked too and saw that the only two people on the scene was a familiar looking boy with spiky bangs and a girl in a magician's outfit.

Seeing no harm in entering, Ema pushed the door open further, causing it to make a loud noise as it banged into the wall behind it. The boy and girl jumped, and then both sighed with relief as they saw who it was. "Apollo, Trucy, what are you two doing here? No one's allowed in here until the forensics are finished, and as far as I know, they haven't even finished the kitchen yet."

"No one told us that we couldn't be in here," protested Trucy, "Besides, we need some evidence too!"

"They've already gotten a suspect in custody?"

"Yep. Supe Erscari, the next-door neighbor and apparent enemy of the victim. Mr. Erscari was the last person to see and speak with the victim, and he apparently…'threatened' her." Apollo replied sheepishly.

"Maybe you should move onto the living room," Kianna suggested, "There's quite a lot of evidence in there."

Trucy looked Kianna up and down before frowning slightly in frustration. "Have we met before?" she asked, crossing her left arm across her chest while putting her finger to her chin.

"This is Kianna Ziemlich," Ema explained, "my…partner."

Trucy breathed in sharply at the mention of her name, drawing her hands to her mouth. "**You're** Mr. Gavin's new girl…"

"Trucy! Let's go to the living room now, shall we?" Apollo grabbed Trucy's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Kianna watched after them, and then let out a soft chuckle. "I do not see why you Americans assume such things, and then do not say it to my face." She turned back to Ema. "Shall we get to work?"

Thirty minutes later, Ema was confused. Although she hated to admit it, Kianna actually turned out to be a good partner. She was experienced in luminol and fingerprinting powder, and occasionally followed Ema's orders, adding her own personal touches that made the work easier to understand.

Something in Ema's head wanted to make Kianna a friend, maybe even a best friend, but another part of Ema's brain smothered the idea. This woman, Klavier's cousin for Pete's sake, was with the glimmerous fop, probably doing the nasty. Speaking of which…

"Kianna?"

"Yes, Fräulein Skye?"

"Klavier has this kinda ugly bruise on his neck. Do you know where it came from?" The words came out blunter than Ema wanted them to be, but she turned to see Kianna's reaction.

The woman tossed her hair behind one shoulder, securing it in place with her key-hairpin. "Sorry, Fräulein, I wish I could help you there." she replied, shrugging modestly. Her words, lies in Ema's mind, flowed quickly off her tongue and made it seem like the truth. "Half the time I do not know what he gets all his bruises and scratches…Did you ask Klavier yourself?"

"Ask me what?"

Klavier was leaning in the doorframe, sunglasses perched on the top of his head. His hair was tousled, suggesting he had just arrived on his motorcycle, and Ema saw that the hickey on his neck was now a darker purple with red rimming the edges. It seemed almost fainter, but after years of being an investigator, Ema saw the light layer of makeup used to cover it up and make it seem like a weird blemish.

"Nothing, Mr. Gavin," Ema replied, tucking the last of the fingerprinting sheets into the case folder, "We were just chatting."

Exchanging a look with Kianna, Klavier shrugged. "Okay then…By the way, Kianna, one of the officers wishes to speak with you. Something about car accidents?"

"Fräulein Skye, do you mind going? I'm nearly done with this sample and I'll finish the file too if you want."

Ema examined her own sheet and Kianna's just-as-good, nearly completed one. She did hate filing… "Sure, I'll go."

Kianna smiled at her again, and Ema returned it with honeyed sweetness. As she walked away, she heard Klavier offer to help Kianna and Kianna's denying of his request. Closing the door behind her, she heard Klavier blow something and Kianna squeal with disapproval. "The fingerprinting powder! Fräulein Skye is going to kill you!"

_Honey, you have no idea._

Halfway towards the central database van, full of computers that had every bit of information imaginable, Ema realized that she shouldn't had left Kianna and Klavier alone. In a crime scene. With her science equipment. Hickey.

Ema spun around, ready to charge back towards the bedroom. Instead, she bumped into someone, causing her bag and his folder to drop to the ground, spilling its contents. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Ema shrieked as she bent to pick up her items.

"It's fine; I should have been watching where I was going."

Ema blinked. The voice was gorgeous, rich and harmonic to her ears, heavily coated by a British accent. She looked up and nearly dropped all of the items she had been picking up. A slim face half-covered with dark brown curls, the man blinked back at her with gray-blue eyes, smiling to reveal a warm, friendly smile. He looked like he could be a model for a magazine and with a smile and figure like that, Ema wondered what he was doing in this particular department.

"You're Ema Skye, right?" the man asked, tucking the lasts of his papers into the budging folder.

"Yep, that's me." Ema replied, smiling slightly flirtatiously, "And you are…?"

"Adonis Thanatos," he replied, holding out a hand for her to shake, "I'm one of the new assistants to Mr. Gavin."

"Oh really?" _The fop's assistant, huh? _"I didn't know Mr. Gavin needed another group of assistants."

Adonis shrugged. "The last five he had touched his guitars and he fired them, so I guess I'm part of the new batch. Anyways, Mr. Gavin wants me to tell you that quote, 'Take a break as soon as you're done in the central database van; Kianna and I will clean everything up.' He also adds that he'll give you back your stuff later, back at the station, and he specifically requests that you do not enter the room at any time."

_Why would he say that? Unless…Ewww, at the crime scene?!_ Ema thought, assuming the worst.

Her facial expression must have been devastating, for Adonis smiled sympathetically. "If you want, I could keep you company during the break.  
Mr. Gavin is very lenient with assistant breaks, so I can take it now. Do you like Starbucks?"

Angels began to sing hallelujah in Ema's head. A total hottie was asking to spend the afternoon with her. Plus, he was Klavier's assistant. Schemes began to form in Ema's mind. _You want to date your cousin, fop, then go ahead. I just snagged your assistant. _

"Starbucks sounds great."

* * *

And the tide has turned.  
Klavier & Kianna **VS** Ema & Adonis

Just for fun, you can go look up what Adonis Thanatos means. It'll give you further understanding of what's to come.

By the way, just for fun, how do **you** think Klavier got the hickey/bruise?


	5. Croissants & Confrontation

In this chapter, you might not entirely need your translator in order to figure out what's going on. But, as the title states, someone's going to get a little mad. By the way, there's a lot of dialog in this chapter so bear with me!  
LOL, I find it quite creative how you guys think Klavier got his hickey/bruise. For example, MissYoui, haha that would be funny but sorry, no dice. However, Dragonridingattorney43, you are super close, but no cigar. Enjoy! ~Geneth

* * *

Two weeks later, Ema found herself on date four with Adonis, crime scene five with Kianna, and still at round two with Klavier.

Dating Adonis was actually extremely relaxing, for she found herself turning to mush every time he simply looked at her. As soon as his hand touched hers, she turned into a complete moron, stammering over sentences and sometimes blurting out random scientific words. Adonis, however, thought it was cute and their relationship was climaxing to something more.

The crime scenes with Kianna were getting bloodier and bloodier. As it turned out, Dane Jerus hadn't gotten into a car accident on September 21st. In fact, as abnormal as it sounded, no one in the area had gotten into a simple collision. The other crime scenes were fairly similar; single women who kept journals, diaries, online blogs and wished for true love. When they did find it, it was somehow during a Speed Dating night at a random coffee shop and with a handsome stranger. And, like the first victim, they had a single picture with him that somehow was ripped or cut in half. All died when they were kidnapped, taken to an abandoned area, and then shot in the forehead.

Round two with Klavier was only becoming rather frustrating. Ema hoped that Klavier would have reacted just a little to her blossoming relationship with Adonis, but he acted as if she was still single and alone. In fact, Ema swore that he sometimes even flirted with her, right in plain view of Kianna. Kianna often had chats with Klavier in German, now addressing Ema as "_Fräulein Skye, das Klavier liebt_" with always a tease in her tone. Ema, of course, didn't understand a word that she said, and when she looked it online, she came up with "Miss Skye who loves the piano". So the German language remained a mystery.

Ema nibbled on her chocolate croissant, snuggling dangerously close to Adonis in the corner booth of a bakery café. Adonis had photographic memory, and he memorized every detail of Ema's delicate life. Since he understood her love of Snackoos, he sampled foods that he thought had similar tastes (like the croissant that she sat eating). He also got into the habit of bringing around a science dictionary, and when she said something scientific, he would look up the word and continue the conversation.

"What do you feel like doing?" Adonis asked, sipping from his foamy cup of hot chocolate.

"Nothing big. We only have twenty minutes left of our lunch break." Ema replied, adding a silent sight to her words. Lunch breaks only lasted between a half hour and forty-five minutes, and Adonis often worked late, struggling to keep up with the glimmerous fop of a rock star. "Are you up for a walk in the People Park?"

Adonis smiled, revealing the deep dimple in his left cheek. "Sure. The park sounds great."

Ema stuffed the last bits of the croissant into her mouth, trying to lick a bit of chocolate that was stuck on her upper lip. Adonis winked at her, leaning over to kiss the small piece of chocolate, and then sat back chewing on the fragment with utter satisfaction.

"You're proud of yourself for doing that, aren't you?"

He responded with a grin. "Yep."

"If you wanted to study philematology, you could've asked."

Adonis paused, reaching into his pocket to look the word up. He read the definition and chuckled. "Fine, Ema. Can I have a kiss?"

Ema leaned in, and their lips met. She took that opportunity to inhale his scent, something that she secretly did to see what he smelled like. When Ema first met him, he had smelt like peppermint. Now he smelled like hot chocolate and croissant, a lovely combination, and Ema pulled him closer as a small wind chime rang out and the front door blew open.

"Fräulein Skye, is that you?"

Ema and Adonis both jumped apart, and Ema turned to face the fop and fopet. Klavier sported his usual outfit, while Kianna was dressed in a pink sundress trimmed with white lace and her usual black jean jacket with a strange new addition of jewelry. Ema peered at it and realized that it was one of Klavier's rings. Resisting the urge to gag, she pulled back and flashed a fake smile.

"Mr. Gavin, Kianna. I didn't know that you went to this café."

"We don't normally do," replied Kianna, "But Trés Bien was closed. And Klavier had a craving for Pfeffernuesse, and one of the chefs suggested this place."

Klavier flipped his bangs from his eyes, examining his assistant for a split second before turning to Ema. "You both should probably head back to the station now. Traffic is horrible and I'd be surprised if the buses arrived any later than now." He motioned towards the bus stop at the front of the shop.

Ema was surprised by his sudden urgency. "Actually," she started slowly, "We were going to walk back. It's only a couple of blocks."

"It's supposed to rain though, _Fräulein Skye, das Klavier liebt_," Kianna replied, "And I doubt you want to be walking back into work soaking wet."

"Looks like we won't be able to take that walk in the park." Adonis sighed, climbing out of the booth.

Ema felt like cursing, but she focused on keeping her composure. "Okay then." She turned back to Kianna. "You guys can take our booth." As she swept past Klavier, she swore that she felt him restraining his arm to hold her back.

If she was angry, Ema was now enraged when she arrived back at the station. The buses had come three at a time, and the traffic was so lenient that they arrived back at the station with ten minutes of break to spare. And, to piss Ema off further, the sky was in perfect condition, cloudy but with an occasional few rays of sunlight.

A meeting among Klavier's assistants was about to start shortly, so Adonis didn't have time to even kiss Ema goodbye as he hurried into the fop's assistant office. Ema fumed in her office chair, munching away at her latest bag of Snackoos. The price of Snackoos had recently skyrocketed to a higher price, leaving Ema with a near empty wallet if she bought too many bags. She had told herself to savor every single bite, but now she was too upset to completely care.

When lunch break ended, this time for real, Ema struggled to focus on her work. She plugged in a series of fingerprints found at the crime scene into her computer, to see if it matched any local criminals, and attempted to make a three dimensional model of crime scene four. Her search for culprits failed, and she accidentally crushed a piece of the model that was supposed to be the victim's head. Mumbling a string of curses, Ema pushed the model away to the corner of her desk and started to fling Snackoos into her mouth.

"Miss Skye?"

"WHAT!" Ema spat, turning to spray one of glimmerous fop's assistants in the face with her mouthful of Snackoos.

The assistant blinked, and then wiped his face carefully with a Kleenex tissue. "Mr. Gavin would like to see you in his office. He says that it is very important and that you report ASAP."

Grumbling inaudibly, Ema reluctantly followed the assistant to Klavier's large office. She opened the door, and the deafening chords of an electric guitar caused her to wince as she pushed herself into the room. To her surprise, it was actually Kianna playing while Klavier was the one who waited, and eventually joined in with his own guitar , intertwining the bittersweet melody. The assistant backed out of the room, escaping the pounding music, and wisely closing the door with a clack.

Ema stood by the door, throwing Snackoos into her mouth, waiting for the song to finish. Kianna rifled up the dynamics, causing the guitars to go to near screech, while Klavier started to improvise with random notes. Ema tapped her foot, but the two continued the loud song, taking turns throwing solos at each other. After three solos each, Ema wondered if she was going to go deaf.

Finally, Klavier strummed the final note, ending the song. Ema sighed with relief, noticing that her bag of Snackoos had diminished to only a quarter left. Kianna tossed her mahogany hair from her eyes, and turned to meet Ema's gaze. She smiled, slung her guitar over her back, and then left the room. Klavier placed his own guitar back onto the floor with a thud, and then motioned Ema forward.

Ema stood awkwardly in front of him, watching as he turned off his gigantic televisions and turned to face her. "Have a seat, Fräulein Skye," he said, and Ema obediently sat on the carpet surrounding his chair. She searched his face, wondering what the mood of the conversation was, and found that it was sober and slightly annoyed.

"Fräulein Skye, when you applied to become an officer, do you remember the large rulebook that was given to you?"

Ema blinked. She had spent an entire night reviewing all of the rules, forced by Lana to recite at least the first ten. "Yes."

"And do you remember, Fräulein Skye, the eighth major rule?"

Ema pondered this in silence. Was it no guns? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was no taking of evidence. No, that should be at least number three.

Klavier slammed his hand onto his armrest, causing Ema to jump. "Fräulein Skye," he said, his voice surprisingly soft, "It states that no employee of this department is to date co-worker."

It took a moment for Ema to absorb everything. "W-w-w-what?"

"According to the rules, Fräulein, if you do not cut off your relationship with my assistant, I am therefore ordered to fire you."

"You are honestly kidding me!" Ema scrambled to her feet, her face flushing with anger. "I dated Adonis for a week and you didn't say anything!"

"I was pretending to ignore you, to see if you were to catch your mistake." He shook his head. "Apparently you didn't catch up on that. I nearly got my head chopped off when the state commissioner popped in for a surprise visit! You should have seen me, trying to explain why one of my own assistants was seen kissing one of my officers, right in front of the station!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Ema spat. "What about you and Kianna? Did the big ol' commissioner complain about that?"

"My relationship with Kianna has nothing to do with this conversation, Fräulein Skye!"

"It has everything to do with this conversation!" Ema was shaking now, digging her nails into her palms. "You don't think everyone knows that you're dating? It's bad enough that she's brand new and all, but your own cousin? That is just lowering yourself down to a whole new level, Klavier Gavin!"

He snapped towards her with rigor force, eyes piercing hers. "What did you say?"

Ema was silent. She had a feeling that Klavier didn't know about her recent discovery of the forbidden German word.

"You think I'm dating Kianna?" he repeated slowly, gingerly rising from his seat. Ema began to back away from the fop, and he slowly advanced towards her. "Fräulein Skye, what kind of person do you think I am? I would never lower myself to incest…my own cousin, Fräulein! Oh mein Gott, is that what you think of me?"

"Everyone thinks you're dating her," Ema replied thickly, "But only I know about…that…"

"And yet you choose to believe those lies! I've known you for years, Fräulein, and you still think of me worthy of a criminal?"

"What else did you expect me to believe? With that gigantic hickey on your neck, what did you think people would assume?"

Reflexively, Klavier slapped his hand to his neck, the faint mark still obvious on his tan skin. "For the umpteenth time, Fräulein Skye, it's just a bruise!"

"Do you really honestly believe that people are going to buy that? For Pete's sake, it's RIGHT THERE!"

Klavier flopped back onto his chair, burying his head into his hands. The two lapsed in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Listen, Fräulein Skye, I don't want to have to be responsible for more than enough people being fired just for witnessing you two date. You have twenty-four hours to break up with Adonis, and if you choose to stay with him, don't come into work tomorrow…"

Ema stared at the weary fop, wondering what he was thinking. Finally she spoke, this time without thinking. "What if it was you?"

Again, Klavier's head snapped up in her direction. "Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Ema said, swallowing hard before continuing, "What if it I was dating you? Would the commissioner, the department…would **you **throw fit over it? Would you call me into your office just to say I couldn't date you anymore? Would you care if people spotted me with you, taking me wherever you went on that ridiculous bicycle, as you led me to soundproof rooms or freakin' crime scenes doing God knows what? Would you even give a damn?"

Klavier's face became extremely vulnerable. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple with his fingers, mumbling in German under his breath.

Ema dug her nails deeper into her palms. "I think I have my answer then," she said, licking her lips. Spinning around to face the door, Ema flung it open. "Don't wait up for me tomorrow." she called out as she slammed it shut.

* * *

Cue dramatic music!  
Oh yeah, just as a side note, if you're wondering why I'm updating so quickly, it's because I want to squeeze as much as I can in before school starts again (then it's all over!) If my teachers decide that I'm destined to suffer, I might have to starve you guys :(. Never fear; rereading and reviewing options are here! (hint-idy hint hint XD)


	6. Realization & Appletinis

My teachers would totally kill me if they knew I wasn't typing up my research paper right now :)  
Anyways, I couldn't resist, and because you're my best buddies (just kidding XD but we might be some day :P) and such great commenters, I'm going to feed you one last chapter before my mom bites my head off. So, here you go.

What's in this one? Lies and controversy, swizzle sticks and handcuffs, protective fops and nice guys that turn bad.  
OOP! Did I give too much away? Haha, it's just reeling you in! ~Geneth

PS If you don't get a chapter in a week, know that I have gone to a better place after my hand cramped up from typing up a FIVE STINKING PAGES of my SINGLE SPACED SIZE 12 FONT research paper. (Hehe, sorry about the ranting. I just hate research papers...)

* * *

"You did what?"

Ema sipped calmly from her drink, then winced at the sudden ping of alcohol. "I told Mr. Gavin that I might not be in tomorrow. I need time to think the situation over…" She waved over the pretty bartender, motioning towards her drink.

Adonis pinched the bridge of his nose, his dark curls bouncing slightly as he shook his head. "Ema, you can't just quit your job. It's your life. What about your dream that Mr. Gavin would someday promote you to the forensics? You know that he was on the verge of doing so; I've told you that a million times!"

"But that's all they were! They were nothing but dreams, Adonis. Yes, Mr. Gavin might have promoted me in maybe a few months, but even if I did break up with you, it'd still be stamped on my record for all of my future bosses to see and scorn! Besides," she sniffed defensively, "I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy that you quit your job and are now sulking in a bar drinking appletinis while you yell at me?" Adonis chuckled blackly, casting his eyes up to meet hers. "Ema, you have to go back and get your job back."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to go back and beg for my job from some sick idiotic fop who cares of nothing but himself! Look," she said, gulping down the rest of her drink while motioning the bartender for yet another, "don't you understand why I did this? It's better for me to spread my wings a little; get to see the other opportunities out there. Besides, now I can focus on you and me."

Adonis stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "Ema, I don' think you really want to go towards that subject."

"Why not? Are you not looking for a relationship?" Ema snapped, snatching her now refilled glass and gulping it down with rigor force.

He reached over, forcing her to put down her martini glass. "I wanted to ask you this when you were sober, but I guess it's now or never…" he murmured anxiously. "Ema, are you only dating me to get back at Mr. Gavin?"

Ema gaped at him, her eyes frantic. "H-h-how…w-w-why…what makes you say that?"

Adonis smiled sadly. "It doesn't take a genius to know that Ema. Every time we talked, the subject would always somehow revolve around Mr. Gavin. When he walked into the room, you would lean closer to me or do something that screamed, 'Aren't you jealous?'. I've honestly tried to ignore it, Ema…" He turned away.

Ema sighed, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Adonis. I…I don't know what I was thinking. I'm truly sorry if I hurt you in any way but…you're a sweet guy, Adonis. Whoever snatches you up is definitely going to be the luckiest girl on the planet."

"Thanks." Adonis leaned over to give Ema a hug, and she accepted. Absentmindedly, she inhaled his scent, ready for the tender smell of chocolate or mint to blow her mind one last time. But this time, she smelled something that threw her way off guard.

Ema eased herself back onto her stool, stirring her drink with the pale swizzle stick. "Adonis, what big task did Mr. Gavin give you today?"

"He wanted us to polish his guitars after you stormed off, and then he made us clean his office and such…Nothing big, I guess. He was equally upset with your conversation. Why, something wrong with his tasks?"

"No, it's because you reek of sulfur."

Adonis stiffened for a split second, and Ema watched as he slowly relaxed and shrugged. "I guess that's from the guitar polish."

"Some polish." Ema commented as she stabbed cherry at the bottom of her glass. "I guess I'm going to have to apologize to Mr. Gavin, huh?" She turned to look at the bright dance floor with all the people dancing their problems away, at least for tonight.

"I have a feeling you'll be alright."

Ema turned back to her drink, and finished off her glass, wincing again at the alcohol. She had never been a drinker, but when she ran out of Snackoos, coffee didn't normally settle her enraged moods. "Thanks for talking me out of it, Adonis. Can we still be friends?"

"Sure, Ema; I'd love that." Adonis smiled back at her, polishing off his own drink.

The two chatted for a while, Ema asking the bartender for something light on her stomach, perhaps a ginger ale, while Adonis stopped drinking altogether. They struggled to talk of anything but work, but Ema found that they now had nothing in common. _What was I thinking? _she wondered as she sighed and closed her eyes, head to the ceiling.

Ema opened her eyes again and realized the world had suddenly gone blurry. "Whoa, no more drinks for me." she mumbled, struggling to get up from the barstool. Ema tried to see the bar sign five feet away from her, and shuttered as she found that the only word she could make out was…none. The people on the dance floor had turned into large blobs that moved up and down to a certain beat, and Adonis's handsome features were now mashing together into a weird formation.

"Are you okay, Ema?" Adonis asked, his features twisted with concern.

"I think, I **think **it's alcohol getting its revenge. Do you mind getting me a cab?" Ema asked, turning to the bartender.

"Sure thing, honey. Go wait out front; I'll get one of 'em here pronto."

Ema hopped off her stool, nearly falling flat on her face. Adonis caught her with confident arms, and pulled her to her feet. "I'll help her out," he told the bartender, throwing a few bills onto the bar to pay for both of their drinks. Ema tried to protest, but found that she couldn't function properly, let alone speak.

Adonis carefully scooped her up in his arms, and walked gingerly towards the front door of the crowded bar, bumping into people and pardoning himself constant times. His rocking motions caused Ema to feel drowsy, and she found her eyelids trooping. Nassau was creeping up her throat, and she prayed that she wouldn't upchuck all over her friend. She made an embarrassing gagging noise at that point, and Adonis chuckled.

"Shh Ema; get some rest. The cab will be here and then you can sleep at home…" His voice was calm, soothing her as if she were a child. Ema smiled and snuggled deeper into the crook of his arms, ignoring the sulfur scent that clung to his shirt.

"Fräulein Skye? Oh mein Gott, what happened?" The alcohol made his voice sound loud and pounding, like an announcer at a baseball game.

Ema felt like groaning, but the noise came out as a loud cough.

"She had one too many to drink. I'm going to take her home, Mr. Gavin." Adonis's voice sounded like a mix between an angel and a person struggling to speak another language.

"_Fräulein Skye, das Klavier liebt_, can you hear me?" Kianna's musical voice was weird; sharp and dramatic in random places.

"Yes," Ema managed to say, "Now go away."

She opened her eyes slightly and saw that Klavier's face was angry again and Kianna's was full of authority. The couple was dressed as if they were out on a night full of partying or a mediocre dinner date. Klavier had swapped his usual long Gavinners necklace for a shorter, less noticeable chain that he had slipped under his dark shirt, and his tinted sunglasses hid his eyes. Ema nearly burst into laughter at the idea that Klavier actually thought no one would recognize him in his "disguise". Kianna, however, was dressed in a black cocktail dress and her now signature white jean jacket. Klavier's ring was now snugly on her pointer finger, and Ema resisted the urge to gag again. Suddenly, the world blurred and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Adonis, I would feel more comfortable if Kianna and I would take Fräulein Skye home." Ema felt Klavier extend his arms for Adonis to transfer her over.

He resisted, pulling her slightly closer to him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking Ema back. In fact, the bartender already called a cab and it should be here at any moment."

"But _Fräulein Skye, das Klavier liebt,_ would feel much more comfortable and have more room to rest in the limo. Besides, I have some German painkillers that would do her good so she does not suffer a major hangover tomorrow."

"But I don't want to waste your time taking Ema home and them coming back here. Gas prices are so high nowadays."

"It's really no rush. Kianna and I were only going in for one or two drinks before we go." Klavier insisted, thrusting his arms out to take Ema. Adonis responded with another step back, protesting, while Kianna and Klavier each took a step forward, replying back in calm tones.

All three stood firm as they argued over who should take Ema home. The debate was making Ema's head hurt and she tried to focus on anything but the loud commotion. Why did the fop and fopet care about her getting home anyways? Hadn't she just yelled at Klavier? Adonis was perfectly fine to take her home!

"How about this," Klavier proposed, "All four of us will go into the limo and we'll drop Ema off at home. From there, you can catch a bus home, Adonis, and we'll go to the bar near there instead of this one. Is that okay with everyone?"

Adonis nodded grudgingly, and Ema wondered what bit him in the butt. Even during work, Adonis was respectful towards his superior, but now he seemed rebellious and impatient. That was it then; he was impatient to get her home. Ema smiled at his assumed sweetness and yawned loudly, causing everyone to laugh awkwardly.

The taxi pulled up and Kianna sauntered over to it, explaining everything to the taxi driver before waving him off. Kianna's limo arrived five minutes later and they all climbed in, Ema getting the whole side seat to herself. Adonis sat across from her, staring at a spot above her head, while Kianna and Klavier sat in the backseats, talking in rapidly in German. Klavier's tone was tired while Kianna's was thoughtful. When they pulled up in front of Ema's home, Klavier opened the door while Adonis leaned forward in a motion to pick Ema up.

And then something happened that no one perceived.

With cobra-like reflexes, Adonis turned his body over and pushed Klavier through the open door. Klavier fell to the concrete, and tried to get back into the car, but Adonis pulled a gun from his pocket and ordered the chauffer to drive. Ema couldn't believe her eyes, watching as he slammed the door shot and pointed it towards Kianna, who regarded it with strangely calm eyes.

Reaching into his pocket again, Adonis pulled out two handcuffs. Tossing it over to Kianna, he waved his fingers over to Ema. "Go put these on her and empty her pockets and bags. When you're done, empty your pockets and then lie down." His tone was now sharp and cold, something Ema had never witnessed before.

Kianna bent over Ema's drowsy body, gently lifting her arm to hand over her precious bag to Adonis. Adonis took out each and everyone of Ema's items, including her more private ones, but only stuffed her cell phone and her forensic items into his pocket, leaving the bag half-empty. Kianna handed over her own tiny clutch bag, and Adonis took one look inside and snatched the entire bag from her hands.

Cringing at the amplified click of the handcuffs, Ema was now positioned so that she leaned on one of the small tables attached to the limo's flooring. Kianna, still maintaining her calm composure, lay on the ground and Adonis snapped on the handcuffs behind her back. Ema said nothing, just stared at Adonis with betrayal in her eyes. "Adonis, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"My name's not Adonis. It's Dane." Adonis snapped, turning away so he could turn off the chauffeur's GPS system and direct him to a new destination.

_Dane? As in…Dane Jerus! Oh. My. God._


	7. Bombs & Hickey Origins

Yay, my horrible schoolwork is finally completed! Let us celebrate with a new chapter! :)  
Yes, I haven't submitted a chapter for two reasons. Take your pick:

1) My teacher decided to torture me with midterms, projects, and various reports. I spent some nights mumbling about how Alaska became part of the US and how to solve many different algebraic expressions.  
2) My computer shut down on me in the middle of writing chapter six (T_T) and its hardrive went wacko. Luckily, I had the remaining bits on my flashdrive, but I had spent maybe one and a half hours of precious free time writing it. :(

Here's a chapter, in which the scientific Ema is in a holding area with her archnemisis (exaggeration) Kianna. And, as the chapter title states, you are now going to find out how Klavier got that **nasty** bruise (or how Ema insists, the dreaded hickey)!  
Oh yes, take out your German translators, because there's this whole junk of German that I put in when Kianna is speaking. No offense to your German speaking people...  
~Geneth XP

* * *

Ema awoke feeling cold and chained to something. She rubbed her eyes to clear the dust, and then saw that the unfamiliar wooden ceiling was over her. Ema sat up quickly, but sank back down as her head took in the sudden rush. "Oww," she whimpered as she curled into a ball.

"Fräulein Skye? Are you awake?"

Ema straightened and got up, slowly this time. Kianna was sitting by a small fireplace, hands rubbing together for warmth. She struggled to get to her feet, and then looked down to see the peculiar box chained to her feet. Roughly the size of three loaves of bread, the box was stainless steel, and the link that attached her to it was made of several intertwined pieces of steel. She poked at it, and it made a loud beeping noise in response.

Kianna laughed gently. "Pick it up and put it on the scooter next to you. It should help."

Picking up one of the small, rolling platforms that lay across the floor, Ema limped over to the fire and pushed her hands dangerously close to the flames. The warmth soothed her for a moment, and she stared at Kianna's calm face. "What are these?" she asked, motioning towards the metal boxes attached to their feet. She began to whack it with her hand, causing it to beep repeatedly in protest.

"Fräulein Skye, don't do that. You might set it off."

Ema stopped in mid motion. "Set it off? These are…these are…b-b-b-b…"

"Calm down, Fräulein, they won't go off just yet. I just wanted to get your attention." Kianna chuckled lightly.

"How do you know about these?"

Kianna's face grew serious, her indigo eyes suddenly stern. She looked around quickly, and then motioned Ema closer. "I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you, okay Fräulein Skye? I won't repeat it…" Ema bobbed her head up and down.

"I am part of the Germany's secret service. I was sent here after a highly dangerous serial killer was said to be here, in America. That person is no other than Dane Jerus, although he went by Tod Stirbt in Germany. The reason why we followed him here, to the Untied States, is that he possesses two of the most dangerous weapons on the planet. He has, in German, _Bombe mit eintausend Schlössern_." She nodded towards the boxes at their feet.

"What does that mean?"

"The bomb with a thousand locks." Kianna carefully picked up the metal box attached to her feet. She gestured towards the single key hole in the center of the square, pulling out her hairpin. "Only Dane Jerus's key can open it. If I were to use my master key to try to open it, another security lock will snap into place. Once I finish with that one, a more difficult one will reappear. It took my colleagues three weeks before we could open security lock twenty-five. But these bombs also have an extra security measure in it. At any time, if he feels threatened, Dane Jerus can push a button and the bombs will explode on our legs."

"So there's no hope?" Ema asked, her panic button being repeatedly pushed. "We're just going to sit here and freeze to death?"

Kianna pulled of Klavier's ring, extending to towards Ema. "It is a tracking device. Klavier gave it to me when he found out that Adonis was actually a serial killer." She slipped it back on; tapping it twice to make sure it worked. The gem in the center glowed a steady green, unlike the familiar purple color it had been when Ema last saw it.

"Wait, what?" Ema turned to her, eyes suddenly wide. "You mean you knew? For how long?"

"We found out last week when we ran the fingerprints of Dane in the central database. It turns out that his fingerprints were also strangely on the evidence folder and all over Klavier's office too. Of course, we had no idea what he was up to, so when we found out that you were going out with him…" Kianna shook her head, rubbing her hands together again.

"Mr. Gavin knew?"

"Of course he did, Fräulein Skye. That is why he tried to keep you away from him. Did you know that he made up that rule about dating other co-workers? I had to admit that was a smart choice, especially because he knew how much you loved your job. I did not understand why you resisted…"

Ema gaped, closing her mouth quickly to prevent dust from settling. "But, but, but…"

"And we had a feeling that he might try and abduct you yesterday, since you were bound to share your situation and he was most likely to act like a gentlemen and take you home, so we followed you to that bar."

"That's why you were so insistent on taking me home…right? Oh my God," Ema gasped in sudden realization, "do you think he drugged me?"

"It is possible. Do you remember at any time when you weren't looking at him or your drink?"

Ema thought for a moment, and then remembered the short period of time at which she had watched the people on the dance floor. She groaned. "I'm an idiot."

"Not an idiot, Fräulein. We are all only human, which is why we make mistakes in life and love. "

The words clicked another switch on in Ema's brain and she twisted her body back towards the smiling woman in front of her. "Kianna, can I ask you something that's a bit personal?"

"Of course, Fräulein Skye. Something to pass the time."

"Are you Mr. Gavin's cousin?"

"Yes, his father was brothers with my mother. Why do you ask?"

"Are you…in a personal relationship with him?"

Kianna blinked, and then burst into laughter. Her laugh was strangely melodic, and reminded Ema of Klavier's fake show of giggles during the first day she met Kianna. "Nope, sorry, Fräulein Skye. I have a husband and a child back in Germany," she replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her dirt-streaked hand.

"But, but," Ema stuttered, words rushing out before she had time to think, "What about the 'secret' meetings in the office? What about the 'meetings with the chancellor'? What about that hickey?" The last part wasn't supposed to be blurted out, and Ema flushed as the words left her lips.

"Fräulein, think back to my true occupation. I am part of the German secret service. On the first day that I came here, I went with Klavier to his office because he did not have time at the airport to properly greet me, mostly because of his fans. His cell phone had also gone off and we spent thirty minutes talking with the federal chief of Germany about our objectives and our plan. The meetings with the chancellor were actually meetings with a representative for the Federal Bureau Investigation. It would sound a bit suspicious if I said, 'Klavier, we have to go meet that person with the FBI. We should leave now,' wouldn't it, Fräulein Skye?"

"And the hickey?"

Kianna grinned mischievously at those words. "Okay, I admit that I knew where it came from. Klavier was so embarrassed about how he got it, and he did not want to ruin his rock star image. I will tell you how Klavier got it, but you must promise me that I did not tell you anything. Agreed?"

"Yes." Ema replied, anxious to know how it happened.

"Okay then." Kianna's indigo eyes lit up as she began her tale. "We were in the office and on hold with the chief of Germany…"

_Klavier sat at his seat behind his stereo, humming along with the music that streamed softly from the television. Kianna sat on his makeshift desk, Klavier's phone to her ear. "_Ja, Chef. Sobald wir herausfinden, wo sich Tod Stirbt verbirgt, werden wir die amerikanische Regierung fragen, dass er eine Gerichtsverhandlung in Deutschland erhält. Ja, Chef... Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge..._" _

_Klavier hit the pedal on his chair, causing it to lower itself. At the same time, Kianna hopped off his desk and her shoe hit under his jaw. Klavier groaned and fell of his chair, clutching his neck. Kianna widened her eyes. "_Ein Moment, Chef_," she murmured as she bent over Klavier, who was now making gagging noises._

"Oh mein Gott, Klavier. Did I hurt you?_"_

"Nein, nein, mein Vetter._" Klavier removed his hand from his neck, revealing the forming bruise on tan skin. Kianna held back a gasp as she saw that the faint point of her shoe was permanently imprinted on the surface. He winced. "_Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, Kianna? I don't want all of my adoring Fräuleins to bother me on how I received such a…unique mark." His face was embarrassed and his expression pleading.

_Kianna laughed, but her tone was full of worry. She turned back to her conversation with the chief, looking at Klavier who was now rubbing the bruise down to a reddish-purple color. _

"That's how he got it? Your **shoe** hit him and he bruised?" Ema was cracking up, struggling to hold down the new fits of giggles that erupted.

"Klavier bruises easily. Even when we were younger and we used to _Fußball_, the smallest trip would cause him to have bruises all over his body…Did you know that one reason why Klavier grew tan is to hide his bruises more easily?"

Ema laughed until her stomach hurt, at which she realized that her belly was empty. "Did Dane Jerus leave us any food to eat?"

"He thinks we can survive off those Snackoos you eat," Kianna replied, holding out Ema's pink messenger bag. Ema snatched it and rifled through it, groaning when she remembered that Dane Jerus had taken all of her precious equipment. She stuck her hand into the Snackoo bag and pulled out a few to pop into her mouth.

"What if we run out of food?"

"Then you're out of luck," a cold voice responded.

Ema jumped, spinning around to meet Adonis –Dane's- eyes. When she first met him, she had thought his blue-gray eyes were pools of love and knowledge. Now she saw that his eyes were cold and gray, making him seem older and repulsive.

Kianna stretched from her stiff position. "Hello, Dane. Anything new?" she asked, as if they were old friends.

"Actually, yes. Your cousin has agreed to pay your ransom, and we're meeting in a couple hours to discuss it." A slow, murderous smile appeared on his face. "But who says I'm going to give up my end of the bargain?"

Shivering slightly, Ema leaned forward towards the fire, accidentally burning the tip of her finger. The pain was numb and she ignored it. Kianna pulled her hand out for her, and examined the burn carefully. Dane chucked.

"I'll come back to get you when it's time for ransom collecting time…"

As soon as he was gone, Kianna picked up her _Bombe mit eintausend Schlössern_ and limped over to the small sink attached to the wall. Scooping up a dented cup, she filled it with the slushy water and returned to the fireplace. Ema obediently dunked her finger into the tin, feeling the blood rush back to her fingers.

"Fräulein Skye, why do you fear him? He is nothing but a petty criminal. Even if you are scared, you must not show it to him. We have to stay strong, Fräulein. Stay strong for Klavier." She winked at her as she said this.

Kianna's words soothed her, and Ema smiled in thanks. She peeled off her lab coat, using it as a blanket as she settled back into a comfortable position. The floor near the fire was warm, and Ema felt drowsy, despite the fact that she had just woken. Perhaps it was the trauma getting to her.

"I'll wake you when it's time to go, okay Fräulein?"

Ema nodded sleepily in reply and drifted away, dreaming for the first time of Klavier and how he was coming to rescue them.

* * *

Hooray, Klavier's coming! I'm sorry about all the fluff, but I promise that the next chapter will be full of action (of course; what did you expect when Klavier comes to rescue the two most important ladies in his life!) The prolouge will finally make sense to you, and all the pieces will finally fit together.

Oh yeah, I'm setting up a poll on my profile. Vote please for my reference:

What do you want Chapter Eight (meaning the chapter after the Klavier VS Adonis/Dane showdown) to be about?

A) Ema visits Adonis/Dane in jail, and confronts him.  
B) Klavier visits Ema in the hospital, and soothes her feelings.  
C) None of the above (in which you PM me your own opinion on what I should do).


	8. Showdown & Gunshot

And now the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the Klavier VS Adonis/Dane showdown!

Sorry it took so long :) I wrote it first, reread it, and thought it was **way** too cheesy. Wrote it again, and now it sounded like something out of a horror novel. But hey, third times the charm :)

Slight German bits from Kianna so translators at ready! Oh yes, I'm having this _fabulous_ contest! The prize will be...your name somewhere in the next chapter (or any name you want really) Yeah, I know, what a sucky prize Geneth! What about a convertible or a house? Sorry, sweeties, Geneth's a poor poor girl. More details on the bottom...

* * *

_Ema was sitting on a large cloud, wearing an extremely low-cut white dress. The bodice on the top of the dress was lacy and had ribbons of silk that crisscrossed across her chest. Normally, she would have never worn something so lascivious, but she wasn't entirely focusing on what she was wearing or how she looked like. Instead, her focus was on the once thought of fop that sat on the cloud across from her._

_Looking incredibly aristocratic in a white tux with the first two buttons undone, Klavier Gavin's blonde locks hung like a halo around his head. A white guitar was strapped onto his body, and he was singing an unfamiliar melody with lyrics that sounded like French. Or was it Dutch? He winked at her and she smiled back._

_Suddenly, his cloud began to drift away and a large, black thundercloud began to come closer to Ema's plush white one. Klavier was still singing, oblivious to the fact that he was drifting away from her. Ema screamed for him to jump and protect her on her own cloud, but he appeared not to hear a word she said. _

_Adonis –Dane- was on the looming cloud, grinning a masochistic grin that threatened to snap his face in half. Ema tried to cower in fear, but her cloud was also growing increasingly small. She screamed again for Klavier, but he was too busy watching as another cloud combined with his. Kianna sat on this cloud, her gown pure silver and her hair brown as chocolate. He put his arm around her, and the clouds began to disappear over the horizon. _

_Adonis's cloud merged with hers and Ema's dress turned gray. Adonis's hand wrapped around her neck, and he began to squeeze the life out of her. As she lay, gasping for breath, Adonis spoke a single word._

_"Fräulein__"_

"Fräulein? Fräulein Skye, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Ema snapped herself up, seeing Kianna shaking her by her shoulders.

"Fräulein, he is coming! Quick, put your bag back on." Kianna helped her strap her pink messenger bag. Ema touched it slightly, and pulled her hand away with shock.

"OWWWW!"

"Shhhh!" Kianna practically shrieked, covering Ema's mouth with one delicate hand. She stuck a Snackoo in Ema's mouth, and she chewed on it contently like a baby. "I filled it with coals from the fire," Kianna explained in a whisper. "When I tell you, I want you to fling them at him. Aim for the head, hands, and in between the legs. _Hat es erhalten__?_"

Ema rubbed her new burn mark. "Got it. But I thought the Bomb-bee mitt I-in-tow-send sh-low-ess-ern could be activated from Adonis's hand."

Kianna winced dramatically. "You are butchering the language, Fräulein Skye. And yes, although that is true, there may be an instant where he is holding you captive. When that moment comes, and I give you the signal, I want you to throw them up in the air and bite on his arm, if he his holding you. He will be shortly distracted, and then I can get the remote from him. Of course, this might not work…But it is still good to try, no?"

Before Ema could reply, the door slammed open. Adonis sauntered in, a dark wool coat billowing around him. Dark shades that were tinted to the extreme and a large duffel bag was in one gloved hand. A shiny necklace caught Ema's eye, and she saw that the wide medallion that was around Adonis's neck was a beeping and circular remote with a large button in the middle.

Adonis flung the bag at Kianna's feet. "Go change," he ordered. "You have to look presentable." Kianna slowly retreated to the small bathroom stall in the corner of the room, returning moments later in a black pantsuit and a matching wool coat that reached her ankles. Knee-high boots accompanied her new outfit and, although these were disguises, the clothing still looked as if Kianna had personally selected it from an array of fashionable Italian clothing.

"Where's your old clothes?" he demanded.

"You wanted those?" Kianna asked innocently.

He stomped forward, and raised his hand to slap her. But Kianna was a few steps ahead of him, and changed her position ever so slightly, so that his hand barely touched her cheek. She tutted. "Did your mother not teach you any manners, Dane? Never slap a lady, especially in the face."

Adonis pulled out his jewelry, and put his thumb in front of the shiny button. "Don't tempt me, Kianna. Now get your freakin' clothes and stuff them in Ema's bag." When Kianna didn't move, he smirked darkly. "I guess Ema looses her legs then…"

Kianna forfeited, disappearing into the stall and returning with her dress neatly folded and her expensive spiked heels laying on top of them. Adonis took them from her and tossed them to Ema. "Put those in your bag and put these on." He handed her a bag of black clothing to change into.

Ema obediently went into the stall to change. She dug into the bag, and then pulled out a sleeveless black turtleneck dress that was four inches short of her upper thigh. _What the hell…I'm supposed to wear this?!_ Ema considered marching out of the stall and throwing the clothes at his face. But, the memory of his thumb hovering over the enormous remote made her shutter, and she reluctantly pulled on the dress.

The outfit came with matching black boots, and with much difficulty from the bomb, Ema took off her comfy Mary Janes and placed them carefully onto of her own clothing in her pink bag. There wasn't enough room in her bag, especially with hot coals filing up more than half, so she aversely emptied the coals quietly in the clogged toilet. Something shiny caught her eye, and Ema saw that Kianna had strategically placed her tracking device ring on the top of the toilet. A single word was scribbled in the dust.

**BAG**.

When Ema emerged from the stall, fully decked out with her new pea coat and shades replacing her usual pink tinted ones, she saw that the room was empty. Dragging her shackled foot along, Ema opened the door and saw that Adonis had a waiting black Lamborghini on the curb. Swallowing the lump that rose in her mouth, Ema stepped forward to the car, which awaited to take her to the place of ransom.

The car stopped in front of another abandoned warehouse, this one in worse state then the one before. It was also right next to the seaport, and the air smelled horribly of rotten fish and seagull droppings. Adonis pulled a gun out from his pocket, wrapped his hand carefully around his remote, and then motioned for them to enter in front of him.

Adonis had taken the scooters from both of the woman before they entered the car, and Ema's short journey into the warehouse took forever. Kianna, the secret German agent, showed off her hidden athleticism and walked normally into the large shack.

He herded Kianna over to a bench by the wall, and then forced Ema to stand in the center of the room with him. He whacked the gun lightly on her arm to get her to move faster, and Ema grimaced as she felt the bruise already forming. Adonis pointed the gun to her back, and wrapped his necklace around his wrist several times, for easier access.

A loud, familiar noise drifted into the warehouse, and Ema fought to hold back a sigh of relief. Klavier had arrived! The noise died, and footsteps wandered over to the door, which opened to reveal a savvy face. Ema expected his face to be like it normally was, flirtatious and full of life. But, this recognizable stranger was so much different then the fop that she had come to both loathe and love. Bags were under his clear blue eyes, and several hairs were loose from its braid on one shoulder. He also shouldered a large briefcase, something so abnormal from his usual focus towards work. Ema wondered how the three of them must look like to him. Probably something out of the Matrix Trilogy…

"Do you have the money?" The line seemed far too overused, a saying straight out of a mafia movie like The Godfather.

Klavier nodded slowly.

"Very good. And no one followed you here? No pesky FBI workers or officials that want their chances of wrapping handcuffs around these pretty wrists?"

"None at all. I told them that I was too depressed to come to work and that I would call if I needed anything. You'll let the girls go now, ja?" His accent was heavy, and sounded as if he was forcing out the American language.

"Can't say I will, Gavin. I'll have to count the money first…" He jabbed Ema in the back with his gun. "Go get the bag, Ema. And make it back in five minutes or I shoot Kianna over here in the brain."

Ema widened her eyes and moved as quickly as she could towards Klavier. Of course, with the weight of the bomb, it was still extremely sluggish and Ema found herself tripping a few times before falling right into Klavier's arms. He caught her easily, and his lips twitched slightly into somewhat of a smile. "_Maak niet ongerust; Ik ben hier_," he mumbled, helping her back to her feet.

Ema raised an eyebrow at his words. The accent and tone of the words was too off to sound like German, and it was most certainly not Spanish or French. She wanted to question his speak, but Adonis cocked the rifle loudly and Ema started back towards him. She caught Kianna's eye, and saw that she was moving it in a strange way that she didn't understand.

She dumped the suitcase at his feet, and Adonis pulled Ema back towards him, holding the gun to her head as he sorted the bills. He counted them again, and then chuckled blackly as he cast his eyes back up towards Klavier. "I asked for two million," he began.

Klavier's brow lifted in confusion. "That's how much I put in the suitcase," he replied carefully, "Two million dollars, all in hundred dollar bills."

"Gavin, I don't think my words comprehended your thick German skull," Adonis growled, "I meant two million dollars _each_."

Klavier exploded. "That was not, at any point, part of the deal! We specifically agreed on two million, one million for each one's safety! You just can't change the deal 'cause you feel like it!"

"Are you challenging me, Gavin?" Adonis snarled. "I was going to give you one girl and then give you a couple of days to work up the cash for the other, but now I'm reconsidering. Here's the final point: You paid for half, so you only get to choose one girl."

"NO!" Klavier roared, stepping forward menacingly.

Ema heard the gun cock, and then felt it at her temple. The man she had trusted, the man she had laid her entire life story with, was now holding it there, threatening to shoot it into her brain. "You want to rethink that, Gavin?" Adonis threatened, thumb hovering over the remotes button. He slammed the gun on Ema's back and she yelled loudly as it hit her spine.

Klavier stood in front of her, eyes wide with uncertainty. He didn't know what to do. But if he didn't choose now, all of them would die. Kill one to safe the rest…

"Last chance, Mr. Gavin," the man purred, "Choose one. Do you want to save the love of your life…or this one?" After saying this, he hit Ema on the head again with the end of the gun.

Ema winced, her body taking another beating. By "love of your life", Ema could only assume that Adonis was still in the dark over the fact that Kianna was his cousin. Oh well, she never thought she would die with the name of "this one."

Klavier didn't speak for several minutes, his eyes never leaving the other girl across the room. Finally, he spoke softly. "I choose…her." And he pointed. Ema gasped. The betrayal stung as his long finger pointed.

And she thought he didn't love Kianna; not like that anyway.

"Wise choice, Mr. Gavin." the man said grinning, as he shot the gun.

* * *

Betrayal always hurts worst. But, of course, I wouldn't kill off Ema! (or would I?)

CONTEST:  
As you can see, Klavier says a sentence in a mysterious language that Ema knows isn't German. So what language is it? I want you to take out those translators and find out what language it is and what exactly Klavier is saying to Ema. *Please put it in the review section so that I can keep count. My email is soo unreliable!*

Oh yeah, I couldn't resist so Kianna & Ema's disguises are on my profile page.

Enjoy!


	9. Contest Winner & Author's Note

Mein Gott, you people are freakin' vicious! In one day, my email account has been stuffed to the breaking point. XD  
Okay, the contest was to figure out what language Klavier was speaking. In order to properly answer the question you had to:

A) State the language he spoke in  
B) Say what he said in that language

So, sadly, if you didn't exactly state what he said in that language or didn't even say the language at all, I'm sorry...But the tribe has spoken.  
*distinguishes flame on tribal stick thingie*

Second! Your answer had to be somewhere in my review section, because my email apparently doesn't like time stamps and I trust that whatever review is at the bottom of the reviews for that chapter is the earliest ones.

At this point, I bet that some of you are rushing to the review section to check out who won. So, I might as well say who won.

.......

.......

What? Don't you like my building of tension?

......

......

You should...

.......

.......

Congrats to xCrimsonxRosesx! Your name will be used as ether a nurse/docter at the hospital where Ema wakes up in, or in the following chapter which draws this story sadly to an end. :(  
Hehe, but I'm a sucker for mysteries, so here's the biggie. Please PM me what your name is or what name you think I should use for chapter to come.

But! But! But! There's always a catch when you enter a contest by Geneth! You can choose to be a hospital worker, or sign up to be a character that I'm going to be using in the ending chapter. And no, I'm not telling you who this person is. Of course, you're probably only going to be secondary, but of major coolness none the less!

And, yes, for those of you who compriend much-o fast-o. This means that one more character name is avaliable for those who wish to try and enter my next contest.

**CONTEST!!!!!**

This question came up an awful lot, most in PMs. Many people are asking me, "Why did Klavier speak in Dutch? Why not French? German?"

I have an explanation in mind, but I'm eager to see if anyone can get inside this brilliant mind of mine! (just kidding; I'm no Einstein, even if I tried)  
I want you to give your best explanation as to why Klavier chose Dutch over the other languages he knows and loves.

And yes, the answer is hidden away somewhere in this story, so seek and ye shall find. Hehe, but ask and the answer will **NOT** be given to you.

Have fun, guys! The winner of this contest will be announced following the next chapter! (Get ready for major cuteness with both Klavier & Ema!)

~Geneth XP


	10. Cards & Tranquilizers

Oh noes! It's coming to an end! *sobs*  
This is possibly one of the longest chapters of any fanfic that I ever wrote. Wait, scratch that, when I was doing my Twilight ones, they were well over 3500...Oh well, longest for this fanfic then.

Enjoy the second to last chapter of **Envious, Fräulein?**! This chapter stars the winner of the second contest, xJennixJenx, and I'm pretty sure that she's going to enjoy playing the character that she's playing. The next chapter will feature our other contest winner!

* * *

Ema was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she was dead.

Okay, fifty percent seemed more accurate.

She was laying on something soft and fluffy…A bed most likely, but hey, it could be a cloud. Her left arm was hooked up to something, and when she reached over with her free hand, it felt like a wire…or a worm. Was she in hell? Was she being buried alive?

And why couldn't she see? The world was blurred with a white cloth…Bandages perhaps? Maybe she was alive. Most likely not. The seed of doubt began to spread in Ema's mind and she, in turn, began to panic.

A heart monitor in the distance began to beep rapidly, and Ema's accelerated breathing joined in harmony. Thudding footsteps sounded from the hall, and she twisted her head slightly to see a large, blurred shape of a woman before her. "Ema? Ema, dear, I'm going to need for you to calm down."

Ema shook her head rapidly, cowering to the corner of her bed.

"Ema, sweetie, you just woke up from a five day coma. You need to relax or I'm going to have to give you a tranquilizer." The woman rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I promise that he won't get you here…okay? Ema, calm down and…and I'll remove the bandages from your eyes so you can see. I think the stitches should be fine now…Ema, are you calm now?"

Ema blinked, letting her sight return to her temporarily blind eyes. Her vision cleared, and she saw that she was in an empty hospital room, lying in an itchy bed and attached to so many IVs and wires that it made her dizzy just looking at them. Someone had taken off her tinted glasses and let down her hair, leaving it on her shoulders in a messy clump.

A few dozen flowers in various vases were scattered around the room, making it seem almost cheerful, and cards of random heights were piled onto a large table near the drawn window. Some seemed dusty, and Ema turned to the woman by her side. "I was out for that long?"

"Not really," the woman said pleasantly, folding her hands in front of her. The woman was dressed in a starched blouse and a billowing skirt. Her brown hair was just below the shoulders, and the ever so slight blonde highlights made it appear as if she had a halo circling her head. "Most of the cards are from Klavier. He got you ten for every day you were out." Her English accent was gentle and light, making her seem like a daydreaming English artist who had her life ahead of her.

"Ten?" Ema repeated in disbelief.

The woman nodded, studying Ema for a moment. "The stitches have covered up nicely," she said suddenly, "and most of your bruises are hardly noticeable…Thank god _he_ didn't break any bones…" She seemed troubled by this name, bending over Ema to plump her pillows.

_He?_ Ema raised an eyebrow. Oh, right, Adonis. Why wasn't this woman saying his name aloud? It wasn't as if she was going to burst into tears or faint if someone simply formed the name with their lips…Who was she anyway? "I don't mean to be rude or anything…But who are you exactly?"

"Oh, Klavier said I might have to identify myself with you…I can't blame you; I would be suspicious of other people that I didn't know…" The woman walked off to the side of the room, turning the thermostat carefully to a reasonable temperature. "I'm Nurse Jennifer, but you can call me Jenni. I'm Klavier Gavin's private nurse."

"Klavier has a private nurse?"

"Why, of course!" Jenni exclaimed. "You never know when that rock star could hurt himself, on stage and off. He's been in and out of this hospital more times then I have!" She chuckled at this little fact. "In fact, just a week or two ago, he came in for some medication for a nasty bruise that he had on his neck."

Ema managed a smile, thinking of the fop rubbing a large blob of white cream on his neck. "Where…where is he now?"

"He went out to the office. He said he'd be back in maybe an hour or so. The Ad…current case has him working overtime, especially since he has to witness as well as prosecute." Jenni had stumbled over Adonis's name again, clearly not saying it to offend her. Ema stared at the nurse, wondering the meaning behind her choice of wording.

Suddenly, a loud buzz came from Jenni's pocket. Ema flinched unintentionally, and her eardrums echoed the noise. As the pager continued to buzz, the noise was replaced by the horrible echoing gunshot that had sent her into a coma. She shuddered.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Ema sweetie." Jenni pulled out her pager, clicking it into silence. "Klavier warned me that you might react to any loud noises…Well, it looks like they need me in the other hall. Are you going to be okay by yourself? I can order you some food if you want. We have chicken and pasta today…"

"No, it's fine. I'm not really hungry," Ema replied, wanting nothing but to eat an entire bag of Snackoos.

"Okay. If you need me, push the button on the wall and ask for Jenni or Nurse Ziemlich." And with those words, Jenni disappeared into the hall, leaving Ema to gape at her departing figure. _Ziemlich? Great, another member of the Gavin family I don't know about…_

Ema sat in her bed for a moment, staring at a spot on the ceiling thoughtlessly, and then she reached next to her and picked up the television remote. Clicking it on, she skimmed the channels. But to her complete dismay, the only thing on was soup operas, mobster movies, and other television shows with loud noises that caused her to remember the loud gunshot over and over again. Ema hit a random channel on the remote, and finally settled on a reasonable show to watch. She sat and watched for two minutes in silence. Finally, she gave up. The Weather Channel wasn't at all interesting. Maybe a walk to the bathroom would help her regain her senses.

Ema pulled the covers back on her bed, carefully pulling her IV monitor along with her. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, and she jumped back. The heart monitor increased slightly in pace, and she held her hand to her chest. Great, now the little things were getting her jumpy. She sighed, and fumbled for a pair of hospital slippers lying under the table next to the bed.

The trip to the bathroom took much longer than expected. Ema slipped and slid, nearly falling on her butt several times. Clutching the monitor tightly, she opened the door of the bathroom and went inside. After calming herself and doing her business, she went to the sink to wash her hands. The large mirror on the wall reflected her pale image, and she examined her injured face. A medium sized scar ran from her right eyebrow to the corner of her eye, and round bruises were dotted on one of her cheeks. Ema peered at them, and saw that they were in the shape of fingerprints.

A single tear spilled out, and fell soundlessly into the sink. Ema shook her head. _No time for tears_, she told herself, _I have to stay strong...For my own benefit_. She rubbed her eyes for any lingering tears, combed her fingers through her hair a few times, and then walked gingerly back outside.

Someone had changed the channel on the television, and instead of the bright and cheerful Weather Channel music, it was the upbeat, loud voices of the host from TRL. They were talking about a new CD out by a famous singer who had recently gone solo after his band had broken up. "…And this CD is full of such passionate songs about love and hate...All the good stuff folks! I'd say this is one of Klavier Gavin's best albums ever…"

A chuckle came from the side of Ema's bed. "That's what they said about The Guitar's Serenade, Guilty Love, and the few other albums that we released…And now look where we are...Oh, Fräulein Skye, what are you doing out of bed?"

Klavier Gavin was lounging on the plastic seat next to Ema's bed, feet up on the metal railing of the bed. Something about him seeing her, partially naked by the flimsy hospital gown and completely unstable from her awakening, threw Ema off and she started to slip on the floor. She tried to regain balance, but her hold on the hospital monitor was already lost. _At least I can try this gracefully_, Ema thought and she allowed her body to slide down. Unfortunately, her slippers were extra slippery on the floor and she landed with a thump on her backside.

Klavier got to his feet immediately and ran over to help her up. "Fräulein Skye, you should have asked Jenni to help you. You're not stable enough to start walking to the bathroom on your own," he said matter-of-factly, gently hoisting her up.

"I'm not that delicate," Ema protested, "Besides, I got there, didn't I? That has to give me some credit…" She looked up, meaning to glare at him, but saw that his face was a few inches from her own. His eyes were full of concern and, for the first time in a long time, Ema saw that there was no secret hidden in them, just pure care and truth.

"If I did give you credit, Fräulein, you would still be on the floor, sitting one your butt staring at me," the fop replied cheerfully, completely ruining the moment.

Now Ema shot him a glare, and brushed his hand from her hip. With as much dignity as she could muster, she marched back to her hospital bed and climbed under the covers. Klavier followed her wordlessly, straightening the monitor next to the bed and plopping back down into his chair. They both sat watching the obnoxious host rant on about the history of another random singer for a moment, not speaking.

Ema peeked at Klavier from the corner of her eye, and saw that he was his usual primed self. Not a single bruise or cut was on his face or neck, and he looked as if he hadn't just dealt with a serial killer who had been his personal assistant. In fact, he looked as if he had just arrived from the spa or some fancy awards show.

Looking at him reminded Ema of Adonis's horrible decision, and the choice Klavier made to save Kianna. Come to think of it, what did happen after she blanked out? The last thing she could remember was the horrible gunshot…She twitched slightly at the thought. She was never going to be settled until she found out what happened after the gunshot, and how exactly she ended up in the hospital bed.

"Mr. Gavin…"

"Yes, Fräulein Skye?"

"What happened? How…how did you manage to arrest Adonis? He had the gun and shot me, and yet I'm here without any broken bones and…"

"Calm down, Fräulein. You're going to give yourself another fainting spell," Klavier responded gently, patting her hand reassuringly. "If you really want me to tell you what happened, you have to promise me you won't get your heartbeat all sky high again. We don't want Jenni to have to come in and give you the tranquilizers…"

Ema pouted. It wasn't her fault she got easily excited. "I'm not going to agree with something that I probably can't keep," she replied, "So I want to negotiate this."

"There's nothing to negotiate. Take it or leave it, Fräulein."

Ema decided to bluff. If Klavier was protective enough to tell Jenni that she couldn't say Adonis's name around her, then he was probably willing to spill the details of the incident. "Fine. I leave it."

They relapsed in silence. Ema pretended to focus on the television, watching yet another singer's mediocre music video. In mid-song, Klavier forfeited, turning down the television's volume. "Very well then, Fräulein Skye. Ask me anything and I'll try and answer it as best I can."

"What's your relationship with Jenni Ziemlich? Is she your cousin, like Kianna?"

"She is Kianna's stepsister," Klavier said breezily. "I thought you were going to ask me something difficult, Fräulein. Aren't you curious to how you survived the loud gunshot?"

"Actually," Ema started, "I kind of am. How do I not have any gunshot wounds or marks anywhere? My worst injuries are nearly healed, and all of them are from the neck up."

"It's really quite simple," Klavier smiled. "You see, Adonis never fired the gun."

The words sank into Ema's mind before she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "He didn't? Then…then who did?"

"Kianna. As part of the German secret service, she has to carry a weapon around with her at all times. If she doesn't, and she is involved with a case as dangerous as this one, she could loose her job or possibly be force to drop the trial altogether."

"But where did she hide it? I didn't see any gun, and she was wearing that…dress and Adonis had taken her purse away already."

Klavier's grin grew wider. "High tech gadgets really come in handy in a time of need," he said. "Most German agents have small accessories where they hide their weapons from the general public and the suspect. Kianna's was in a custom made holder in the heel of her shoe."

Ema vaguely remembered the expensive-looking spiked heels that Kianna always wore. "She hid a gun in there? But why didn't she use it as soon as we arrived in the warehouse?"

"If Adonis had seen her holding it, he probably would have blown you both to dust. The trick was getting him not to look towards her at any given time. During the little confrontation we had, I had to try and get him to focus on me and you. For example," -Klavier's face grew vulnerable and soft at the same time- "I had to get him on focusing on shooting you. That is why, Fräulein Skye, I had to choose Kianna. If I had pointed at you, he would've turned to shoot and seen Kianna getting her gun ready…" His voice trailed off, and he grew interested in the hospital bedspread. "I'm sorry, Fräulein. It was stupid to do such a thing."

The pieces of the puzzle fit into place. Ema stared blankly at Klavier, not recognizing the new man that was in front of her. He had done it…to keep her safe. Not because he loved Kianna more, or because Kianna was possibly more important to him. It was because he only wanted her, the physically and emotionally injured girl, to be safe. He must have known how dangerous it was to gamble both of their lives away, but he did it anyway. And for that, Ema was forever grateful.

She took his hand, and squeezed it. "I understand," she said, "And you don't need to apologize. Leave it to me to decide to hook up with a serial killer." Klavier laughed, a genuine one that loosened the atmosphere instantly, and Ema couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as well.

"Besides," Klavier added, "There are many things in life -this lifetime- that depended on you. Your job, your family..." He paused. "Myself included." Ema turned pink and tried to focus on the inexperienced rapper on the television. But Klavier wasn't done yet. "Some people say that blood is thicker than water...But they also say that love is stronger than anything else." _(copyright MissYoui. I did not steal this line from her; she requested that I use it and I did so. Her stories are awesome! Go check them out XP)_

"Love?" Ema asked, flushing again.

"Yes, Fräulein; love." He brushed his lips on her hand. "I know how it petrifies you when I say it, but get used to me saying it. I'm not letting you go slip away again." And as much as Ema wanted to pull away at those words, something in her allowed her to stay and let him squeeze her hand. She sighed, squeezed back, but then allowed herself to smile and relax back into her bed. Klavier turned the volume up, and they watched silently.

"Klavier?" She almost stopped herself from saying anything, and held her breath. How would he react to her calling him something other than "Mr. Gavin"?

"Yes, Fräulein?" He answered as if she was speaking to him normally, and Ema exhaled silently with relief before continuing.

"Can we change the channel?"

Now it was Klavier's turn to sigh with relief. "Thank you for saying that. I'm getting quite tired of all these songs..."

Jenni came in later to find that both were asleep, Ema in the bed and Klavier in his chair. She hummed to herself, turning off the television and fetching a spare blanket for Klavier. As she reached over to tuck him in, she realized something that put a smile on her face. The two still had their hands intertwined; Ema's curved ever so slightly over Klavier's. And yes, there was still some emotion in Klavier's grip and some tension in Ema's, but Jenni had a feeling that they were both going to get past it.

As she exited the room, she saw Kianna hurrying down the hall, looking model-perfect in an off white, frilly shirt and a black pencil skirt. She waved to her stepsister and rushed over to her.

"Jenni, _Schwester_, have you seen our dear cousin? They need him back at the office to review some files," Kianna said worriedly, tossing her mahogany hair as she spoke. Like Klavier, she had escaped all injuries whatsoever, and the only minor bruise on her face was invisible to the naked eye.

"He's visiting Ema, Kianna. Let him sit with her for a while, won't you dear? Come on; I'll treat you to coffee…" Kianna opened her mouth to protest, but Jenni had smoothly linked arms with her stepsister and was dragging her towards the hospital cafeteria.

And with that distraction, Ema and Klavier slept in the hospital room, ready to brush off the past and figure something else out.

* * *

But the story is far from over, darlings! The Epilogue is growing as we speak!

Reviews are highly appreciated, and if it's a good one, it *might* inspire me to write faster and hand over the Epilogue sooner to you! :D

**Thanks to**:

~xJennixJenx for letting me use her name. I hope you liked your description and the part you played XP

~MissYoui, for getting the rest of the chapter flowing smoothly with that line. It's such a cute line! I think I might use it on someone now! ;)


	11. Epilogue

Yeah, your eyes are mistaking you. The chapter does indeed read: **EPILOGUE**. *sob sob, sniff sniff*  
This chapter involves a little...karaoke :) Yes, the idea of karaoke is soo overused, but hopefully my version of our favorite characters singing isn't so bad... :)

By the way, **I don't own any of the songs used in this piece or that are named in this piece:  
~**Ultraviolet (Joanna Pacitti)  
~Summer Nights (Grease; John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John)  
~We're All In This Together (HSM)  
~Magic (Pussycat Dolls)  
~Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen)  
~You Found Me (The Fray)  
~Fall For You (Secondhand Serenade)  
~Bubbly (Colbie Caillat)

Oh yes, at the end of the story is an exciting announcement...Enjoy my dear readers!

~Geneth

* * *

In the Skye family, panic was never an option. Ema and Lana had been taught by their loving mother and their stern father to never panic, worry, or be frightened in a time of need. And, although Ema was often worried and was frightened at the small things in life, she had never once ever been so emotionally panicked.

Until now.

Ema ran from room to room of her house, her heart racing. _Where were they? Where the hell are they?!_ She threw open her front closet, rummaging through the piles of junk, and then triumphantly produced a pair of hardly worn black heeled pumps. _Good, one thing found, twenty more to go_…

Ema returned to her bedroom, examining herself in the mirror for yet another time. Her hair was pulled back in a neater version of her usual messy ponytail, and she had applied a light layer of makeup on her face. _Why am I dressing up again? It's only a faculty party after all…_ She sighed, and straightened her fringed green shirt until the hem just touched the belt of her new khaki skirt. Kianna had gone shopping with her, suggesting that she choose close that played with her eyes. Judging by the colors she had picked out for her, Ema had played with her eyes quite a lot in her normal clothing.

Since the recent victory with the Adonis case, the station had awarded Ema with a medal for bravery, although she had tried to deny it, and permitted her a week's long vacation with pay, which she had decided to save for a time of greater need. Kianna had been promoted to the chief of her department back home in Germany, and Ema found herself strangely close to the once enemy. Perhaps the moments they spent together really brought them together.

Klavier had suggested a mixed party to be thrown, with many reasons behind each purpose. One was to salute Kianna before she returned home, another was to applaud Ema on her act of courage that could not have been more of a fraud, and the final was to celebrate the incoming holiday. Ema had been so caught up in her work that she had promptly forgotten it, and with the rest of her co-workers in high spirits about it, there was nothing she could do to avoid it. Besides, Klavier had asked her to be her "escort" for the night, and she was abnormally looking forward to that.

Ema stared at the primed version of herself. The style of the outfit looked like her normal clothing, but somehow twisted into a new form. Jenni, her friend from the hospital, had even found her a white trench, one that looked like a tricked-out adaptation of her lab coat. Jenni and Kianna…it was still hard for Ema to believe that they were stepsisters. Jenni barely knew any German, and Kianna's English was still improving.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Ema's thoughts, and she hurried into the hallway. She unbolted the door, turning the knob and throwing open the door with such force that it banged against the wall. Klavier Gavin stood, leaning in the doorframe, smiling cheekily, like something out of a toothpaste commercial. He scanned Ema up and down, making her feel extremely self-conscious, before nodding in satisfaction. "I see that Kianna did her magic on you, Fräulein Skye. You should dress like this more often."

Ema flushed red at the comment. "Let me get my purse, and then we can go," she said hurriedly, and she rushed back to her room to fetch the borrowed salmon pink purse. Snatching her coat off the hanger on the back of her door, she went back to the hall to see Klavier admiring himself in the mirror. She rolled her eyes, and pushed his arm playfully.

"A little full of yourself, don't you think Klavier?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fräulein," Klavier replied, turning back to her. "The attention is supposed to be all on you…Perhaps I should shower you with more compliments. Let's see…now what was that one that had to do with your face…" Ema blushed, even before Klavier had remembered his words of praise for her. She pushed him out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The ride to the Wonder Bar was short, too short if Ema vaguely remembered. She clenched her fists in the deep pockets of her coat, struggling to keep down her emotions. _Oh God, I hope the fop doesn't make me same some lame speech…Shoot, what if he does? Great, I'm jinxing myself already…_Ema's breathing increased slightly and she hugged her purse tighter to her chest.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden warmth surround her hand. It gently pried it open, and then a thumb began to caress the palm of her hand. Klavier's voice was in her ear, mumbling "Breathe…Relax…" over and over again. Ema leaned into him, loosening her muscles as the car pulled to a stop.

He helped her out of the car, and they walked silently towards the bar's door. Ema followed the quiet playing of soothing music towards the large party room, pushing the door open as faintly as possible. She stood, frozen in place, and Klavier nearly bumped into her as he tried to enter.

Kianna was sitting on a stool, high atop the stage, and she was singing. Her voice was just as melodic and perfect as her regular speaking voice, and intertwined with the harmony of the band behind her. She saw the two enter, and shot them a wink as she turned back to the crowd, who was practically worshiping her as they waved their hands back and forth to the music. The off-the-shoulder pink sweater that she wore was casual, as was her black jeans and white knee-high boots, and Ema felt immediately overdressed.

"K-K-Kianna can sing?" Ema asked in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprise, Fräulein Skye. The singing blood runs through the entire Gavin family tree."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't include the Ziemlich family tree," Jenni laughed as she appeared from beside the bar. She gave Klavier a quick hug and Ema a kiss on the cheek. "Kianna has a band back in Germany, kind of like Klavier had here. The band's currently on break, because of all the different jobs they have, but they're all here tonight!" Her face broke into a grin as she motioned towards the other band members behind Kianna's slender figure.

"Visions so insane, travel unraveling through my brain, cold when I am denied it, your light is ultraviolet…Ultraviolet…" Kianna's voice, somehow unaccented now in the song, trailed off to end the song. The audience burst into applause, and the three hastily joined in. As the crowd silenced, Kianna spoke again, her eyes glistening in the bright lights of the Wonder Bar.

"Thank you so much, everyone. Before we continue with the rest of tonight's party, I would like to thank my family away from family. Everyone, please say hello to _Die Vereinigten Engel_!" The mob cheered again, and Kianna continued, introducing her band members. "We may not all be from Germany, but we all love to perform there. We have Diarmi from Ireland at the drums, Viana from England at the piano, and we have myself and Rumiko from the United States at the guitar and vocals."

Out of all the three new girls on the stage, Ema found Rumiko the most interesting. Silken raven-black hair, glowing from within with its brilliant copper highlights, was pushed out of her naturally tan face and she stroked her dark guitar with darkly painted fingernails. Bangles shadowed her face slightly, and her brown eyes flickered with excitement as Kianna introduced her.

"And now that we have played a few songs for you, it is time for you to sing your heart out." Kianna pulled out a remote from her pocket, and flicked on a hidden television screen. Lines in different colors flashed across the screen, and one of the Wonder Bar waiters wheeled out a large cart of various CDs. Ema groaned at the sight of her worst enemy. Karaoke…

"If you would like to sing, please write your name on the sign up sheet by the stage. You can also pick up a list of songs that you can possibly sing or, if you would like, I will choose a song for you. We will be taking a five minute break, so first singer please be ready!" Kianna flashed a quick smile, and then climbed off the stage, followed by her band members.

Ema plopped down on a bar stool, rubbing her hands together. Kianna wouldn't make her sing karaoke, would she? Oh God, she'd better not…Ema's fast paced breathing started up again, and Klavier chuckled quietly at her displeasure. He wrapped one arm around her and waved over to the bartender for drinks. Ema accepted the chocolatini, dropping in a few Snackoos for good measure before sipping slowly. She was still paranoid after the Adonis drugging incident, even if no one here would bother to drug her.

Suddenly, a blue top hat appeared from the crowd, bobbing up and down towards Ema. Trucy Wright jumped one last leap into the air, finally landing in front of Ema with a large grin on her impish face. "Hi Ema, Prosecutor Gavin," she said, energetic and bubbly as she hopped onto a stool.

"Fräulein, how are you?" Klavier smiled.

Apollo Justice also appeared from the mob, perspiration dripping off his forehead. "T…T…Trucy," he panted, "don't run off like that. M…M…Mr. Wright said…not to go into the mob…"

Phoenix Wright also emerged, just as gasping for breath as Apollo. "T…Trucy, don't run so fast next time," he breathed loudly, pulling a chair from one of the empty tables and draping his shape over the chair. "You never know who's sitting around in a bar at a police station party…" Trucy made a face, leaning over the counter to order a coke from the bartender.

Kianna, finally pulling away from the crowd, smiled at the small group huddling together near the bar. "It looks as if the real party is here," she grinned, and sat down at one of the larger tables. Her band scraped chairs at the same table, and a waiter robotically took their orders for drinks before scurrying away.

"Klavier," Viana, the pianist, said in a slightly accented voice, "Kianna tells me you are quite the musician here in the states." Viana's dirty blonde locks were pushed away from her face by a magnetic clip, and a single streak of white ran through the her side bangs

Will you sing for the karaoke? It would be an honor to play backup for you," Diarmi, the drummer girl, said in her beautiful Irish accent. Diarmi was slightly rounder than the others were, but her figure was concealed in a green and white dress. Slick red hair was up to her waist, and magnified her pale green eyes and full lips.

"We don't get to play with most musicians back in Germany," added Rumiko, the singer and guitarist. "We like to be the lone group, but I've heard your music before. It's truly magnificent." She adjusted her dark glasses, wiping the lens with her shirt.

Klavier smiled at the compliments. "Well," he said slowly, "I suppose singing one song wouldn't hurt. But, I'll only sing if…if Fräulein Skye sings after me."

"W-w-what?!" Ema shrieked, nearly falling off her stool. "I-I-I…I can't sing for my life!"

"Then I won't sing then," Klavier said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

Kianna shot Ema a pleading look, which she returned with furrowed eyebrows. Did she really expect her to sing? "You won't have to say a speech later…" offered Kianna slyly.

The offer was too tempting to resist. Ema pounced before thinking. "I'll sing…but…only if Mr. Wright sings!"

Mr. Wright's eyes bugged out, and he choked slightly on his grape juice. "OBJECTION!" he sputtered. "I can't sing! Have you heard me on the piano?!" When no one replied, just stared, he threw in his own bargain. "Fine, I'll sing if…Apollo sings."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo yelped back, stretching his acclaimed Chords of Steel. "I'm…I'm not going to sing anything!"

"Come on, Herr Forehead," Klavier complained, "Everyone else is going to do it if you oblige."

"Okay, okay, I'll sing if…Trucy sings!"

"And I'll sing," Trucy said without missing a beat, "If Prosecutor Gavin sings!"

"But Fräulein," Klavier chuckled, "I'm already singing."

"Trucy!" the others complained. The girl had just sentenced them to a slow and pitiful death, and she didn't even realize it. Trucy took a swig from her coke, and then blinked innocently at the annoyed group.

"Okay, I will go sign you up to sing." Kianna reached into one of the pockets of her sweater, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Here are tonight's song selections. The CDs are somewhat old, so these songs aren't exactly modern, but they are all the good ones."

Ema took the list, examining the song choices. The others peeked over her shoulder, reading off what they could possibly do to humiliate themselves. Trucy stabbed her finger at one of the songs. "That's mine!" Apollo rolled his eyes, but also chose a song, and Mr. Wright reluctantly joined him. Klavier mumbled in German, slightly peeved that none of his songs were on there. He would have to sing an American song, and he choose one that got a few eyebrow raisings from the group.

"Which one are you choosing, Ema?" Trucy asked.

Ema looked over the list again. "I don't know," she sighed miserably. "I…I can't sing. Which one has a really long music solo or intro?"

"None of them, I think," Apollo muttered.

Rumiko stood up from the table, and the surrounding people parted like the Red Sea. She stood next to Ema, just up to her shoulder because of the stool, and placed her finger next to the song and singer. "It's a good song," she said quietly, "And your lyrics are simple. Worse comes to worse, you can make up a line or two, even repeat them."

Before Ema could reply, Kianna stepped back onto the stage. "Okay, let us start our karaoke!" The crowd cheered, and the band members quickly disappeared into the crowd, appearing again on the stage. Ema looked down at the song. She knew this one; she had been obsessed with it a few years ago and still had that ring tone for her some of her friends on her cell. She looked up, and the corners of her mouth twitched up in a thankful smile. Rumiko returned the grin, slipping the guitar strap back over her body.

A helpful waitress handed out lyrics for the songs to those who had signed up, and Ema clutched her paper. The lyrics were just as Rumiko said; easy and simple. She bit her lip, reviewing the song over and over again. It was hard to focus while Detective Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde belted out an earsplitting rendition of Summer Nights, or while a bunch of interns sang out a drunken version of one of the High School Musical songs. Something about being "all in this forever"…

Soon, it was Trucy's turn and she hopped onto the stage. There was polite applause, most people wondering what the young girl in the magician's outfit was going to sing. She smiled angelically. And then the music started and Trucy started to sing.

"Pick a card, any card, that's what he told me. I took it to rodeo and it worked like magic for me. Spa, massage, a lap of the lux, his and hers, flying spurs, automatical rush!"

Ema's mouth dropped open. The crowd surprisingly laughed, clapping encouragingly for her. Mr. Wright's face was pale, but he forced himself to sit and let his daughter finish. Apollo was rocking back and forth on his heels, pretending not to listen as he stuck one finger in the ear. Klavier, on the other hand, was chuckling, amused with her rocker getup. Ema slurped down her chocolatini, and tried to block out Trucy and focus on her lyrics.

"…Won't be the same after tonight, like magic…magic…magic." Trucy concluded, and the audience burst into genuine applause. She beamed, bowing. A teenage girl had brought down the house! _This is totally going to set the bar for the rest of us, _Ema thought.

Apollo nervously got up onto the stage, his gravity-defying hair almost touching one of the stage lights. He murmured what song he was singing to Kianna, who grinned mischievously at his choice. The soft music began to play, quietly tinkling, and Apollo began to sing in a slight monotonic voice.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…" Apollo picked the mike out of the holder, adding a little more attitude to the song as he harmonized with the female vocals. "I'm just a poor boy, I need some sympathy…Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low…Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me…to me…." He paused, then slammed the entire stand onto the stage, causing the audience to jump. "Mama! Just killed a man!" The entire audience burst into laughter, hooting all the way.

"Oh…My…God," Trucy giggled, sitting down on her stool.

"He's…he's singing Queen!" Ema gasped.

"You know Queen, Fräulein Skye?"

Ema turned chrisom. "Only this song," she stammered. "L-Lana liked it…" She refocused on the paper, listening to her ring tone yet again.

Apollo finally reached the ending climax of his song and, with growing confidence, he began to belt out the next lines. "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-e-es! So you think you can love and leave me to die-e-e! Oh, baby! Can't do this to me baby! Just got to get out, just got to get right out of here!" He began to do a ridiculous head roll, his hair nearly touching the floor, and the crowd laughed and cheered.

Apollo had just set the bar even higher.

Phoenix Wright was up next, and he got into conversation with Viana. She smiled encouragingly and got up from her keyboard, twisting a knob at the top of the panel. He sat down, pushed a key and, among all things, began to play. And it wasn't his usual chopsticks or Steel Samurai; it was a complicated tune that caused Ema to nearly fall over in her chair. He leaned towards the mike, his voice a gentle alto. "I found God, on the corner of First of Amsted, where the west was all but won, all alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, 'Where've you been?'. He said, 'Ask anything'…"

"Mr. Wright can…play? B-b-but I thought…" Ema sputtered, eyes wide.

Klavier snickered. "Fräulein Skye, look carefully at his hands."

Ema squinted at Mr. Wright's hands, and saw what Klavier had pointed out. The cunning ex-attorney's hands never pressed down the keys, rather his hands just moved wildly across the shiny keyboard. She laughed as she realized it. Mr. Wright was faking, but the watching people didn't see it. Instead, they watched him, enhanced, convinced that he was playing those beautiful notes.

But with every note he played, Ema began to feel the pressure sink in. Klavier had disappeared from her side and was prepping himself by the side of the stage. She drained her second chocolatini, not even bothering with the Snackoos this time.

"…Why'd you have to wait…To find me…To find me…" Mr. Wright trailed off, and the audience applauded loudly, shouting encore calls. Viana took her place back behind the piano, and Phoenix Wright resumed his grape-chugging personality, unknowingly pushing the bar past the ceiling.

Klavier jumped up onto the stage, and the viewers burst into loud acclamation. He positioned himself near the center of the stage, and Viana began the intro. "Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting; could it be that we have been this way before? I know that you don't think that I am trying; I know you're wearing thing down to the core…"

The tempo increased, and Klavier began to let his voice really take over the crowd. As he came to the chorus, he looked straight at Ema and winked. Ema felt herself turn red, but she smiled and waved back. He worked the stage, just like at his concerts, running his hands along the keyboard, gently giving Kianna a light hug, touching the outstretched hands of the front rowers.

"…Because a girl like you is impossible to find; you're impossible to find…" Klavier slung the mike back in place, and was greeted by the even louder adoration from the sea of Gavinners fans. If the others had been setting the bar all night, Klavier had just shot the bar through the roof and to the moon. Ema was stressing even more now, and her lyric paper became a sweaty mess in her hands. Kianna motioned her onto the stage, and she got shakily to her feet. Klavier had helpfully set out a stool, and she sat down with as much grace as she could manage. _Oh, why oh why did I agree to this?!_ Ema sighed, signaled for the band to begin, and then she heard Kianna start the intro.

_This is it,_ she thought, _now or never._

She opened her mouth, fully ready to hear the horrible flat noise that she normally heard when she sang in the shower. But instead, it was a soulful, jazzy, almost attractive note. Ema gripped the stool on the side with ether of her hands, and let this new voice, this new person, take over her and sing. "I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin' like a child now, 'cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place."

Ema closed her eyes, not wanting to see the looks of probably horror that was on each of the faces of the audience. "Starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose; wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile. Please stay for a while now; just take your time, wherever you go…"

She sat in that position for the entire song, clutching the stool, allowing the mike to be a centimeter away from her lips. Ema did relax her grip every now and then, but something would click in her brain and she would reattach herself to it. The ending chorus came closer and closer, and Ema's breath slowened. "It starts in my soul, and I lose all control; when you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows. 'Cause you make me smile; baby, just take your time now, holdin' me tight…Wherever, wherever, wherever you go… Wherever, wherever, wherever you go…"

She opened her eyes, ready to face the thrown drinks and tomatoes that she thought would have hit her. Instead, the audience stared at her, stunned. _Oh my God…I stunk that bad? _But then the people slowly got to their feet. _Oh shoot, they're leaving?_ And they began to clap loudly, louder than anybody else had received that night. Klavier got up onto the stage, helpfully guiding her down with his hands. Ema could feel the beam of pride radiating off his body.

The night ended perfectly, for everyone really. Trucy and Phoenix were both whistling as they sipped drinks by the bar and, every now and then, a random person who had heard them sing came up to them, showering them with compliments. Apollo had somehow stared a conversation with Rumiko, and she had inconspicuously tucked her phone number into the front pocket of his vest. He turned red, and she lightly kissed his cheek before heading off to the waiting limo. Kianna was on the phone with her husband and son, laughing as she listened to the racket occurring between father and son. Klavier and Ema were strolling through the quiet streets, walking home so that they could enjoy the full moon. Ema turned to Klavier by her door.

"Klavier, how did I do...really?"

"Honestly?" He thought for a moment, and then smiled, kissing her forehead. "You did...perfect."

* * *

And now for the exciting announcement!

I've been getting a lot of PMs suggesting that I write a sequel to this fanfic. I've thought about it with one of my *ahem* editors, and she suggested that I use this story as the start of a series! Thus, from now on, I'm going to focus on the new **Envious?** series, a bunch of stories following the jealousy that erupts between random relationships throughout AJAA and PWAA.

But I really want to know what story you guys want to hear next. So...

Please go to my profile page and vote at the poll. Before you vote, however, read the outline for each story that is to come (it's under my mini biography).

Any suggestions can be addressed here via review. If you want to talk about something, PM me or review anyway. I'm here :)

~Geneth


	12. Special Extra Stuff :P

Just when you thought it was all over!

Yeah, a friend -I'm sorry, I mean EDITOR :P- of mine thought it would be cool if I did like a chapter by chapter guide of my story, for all of you readers who just skim through, now you have your own personal scavenger hunt! :)  
It was also a very good writing experience for me; to go and see what I need to edit if I decide to do that (probably not :P)

So enjoy!

~Geneth :)

PS The poll is going great! Vote for your favorite, and I'll announce the story I'm going to write in like a couple of days. Ta for now :)

* * *

**Prologue**

~This small blurb is just a portion of the later chapter to come, **Showdown & Gunshot**.

~Although we later figure out it is Adonis who's holding the gun to Ema's head, his name is never said in this chapter.

~Kianna is merely referred to as, "the other girl across the room", and her name is never mentioned until the next chapter.

**Intern Week & German Exports**

~The answer to Ema's trivia question for the intern Dominick (What versatile chemical exhibits chemiluminescence and gives and off blue color?) is luminol.

~Ema refers to Klavier's motorcycle as a bicycle, and she continues to call it that occasionally for the rest of the fanfic.

~Kianna is described as wearing black, white, and pink. Throughout the fanfic, those are the only colors she wears.

~Even though Ema thinks Kianna is insulting her in the "forbidden language", Kianna is actually complimenting her and calling her Klavier's love.

~Kianna's name is pronounced like "key-ann-ah".

~Kianna's last name, Ziemlich, actually means "pretty" in German.

~When Ema thinks Klavier is defending her while they were speaking in German, he actually is.

~When Klavier refers to Kianna as "foxy", he's trying to say that she's cunning or stylish, not appealing like Ema assumed.

~Klavier is a fop, so Kianna is now referred to as a "fopet".

**Hickeys & Vetter**

~Klavier calls Ema's Snackoos "Snackers-oohs", which is funny considering that in some fanfics, Klavier is the one who introduced the snacks to her.

~Ema has never seen a hickey before, so she made a big mistake with her perception of it. A real hickey is just reddish-purple, or just red. Klavier's had yellowish tint, because it was still a bruise that was fading away.

~Klavier's hickey was in the shape of a triangle, and Ema didn't realize that no possible human could have that kind of mouth.

~Klavier assumes Ema is Dutch because of her use of the word "fop". This fact stays in his mind up to **Showdown & Gunshot**, where he speaks Dutch to her.

~Toe prints and fingerprints are actually quite similar. In some episodes of CSI: Whatever, the scientists have to get confirmation that toe prints might have been used before they look the toe prints up.

~Kianna has a white Dolce and Gabbana bag, which should have been Ema's first clue that she was rich. Most Dolce and Gabbana bags are very expensive, and the particular one that Kianna has (that I pictured her with) costs 2175 dollars.

~It's pure coincidence that Ema finds Kianna's English German dictionary in her limo, considering that Kianna's English is actually fine. The reason why Kianna has the dictionary is never explained.

**Crime & Hotties**

~Lana knows about Klavier and Kianna, even though it is said beforehand that no one else has seen her before.

~Kianna knows the address of Ema's home because –duh- she's a German federal officer who has probably studied Ema's file, just in case.

~Kianna's key hairpin was a gift from Kristoph and, as stated, Klavier had taken it away for a while to examine for drugs. The drugging of items is a reference to Turnabout Succession, and Kristoph's drugging of nail polish and stamps.

~It is assumed that Kristoph is still in jail.

~Although Kianna normally speaks without any shortened words like "couldn't" or "I've", she says these words without trouble when reading the victim's diary, which supports the idea that she doesn't really need the English German dictionary.

~The serial killer's name is Dane Jerus, which is pronounced, if you think about it, "dangerous".

~Apollo's client is called Supe Erscari, which is pronounced, if you think about it, "super scary".

~After Trucy almost calls Kianna Klavier's girlfriend, Kianna comments how it's weird how everyone is assuming that they're together, which should have been a red flag for Ema.

~Ema infers that Kianna and Klavier are doing the nasty with her scientific equipment, when they're actually talking about top-secret stuff that they couldn't talk about with her there.

~Adonis Thanatos, or Dane Jerus's alias, actually means "handsome death".

**Croissants & Confrontation**

~Adonis, as a serial killer, was smart when it came to his face never being recognized. Although it is thought that every picture that the victims have are ripped or cut in half, it could have very well been Adonis ripping off his face in order to not be caught.

~Since Klavier's name means "piano", "Miss Skye who loves the piano" actually means "Miss Skye who loves Klavier".

~Adonis also has a photographic memory, another thing that could have helped him be an excellent serial killer.

~Philematology, Ema's big word, is the scientific word for the study of kissing.

~At this point of the fanfic, Kianna and Klavier both know that Adonis is really Dane, so Kianna begins sporting Klavier's tracking ring as an accessory. Ema, however, thinks of it like a promise ring.

~Pfeffernüesse are small Dutch or German biscuits with ground nuts, and Klavier's craving for the chapter.

**Realization & Appletinis**

~Ema notices that Adonis reeks of sulfur. Sulfur, when in powder form, is an ingredient of gunpowder, something Adonis probably used during that afternoon (but not for guitar polishing).

~As later stated, when Ema looks away at the bright dance floor, Adonis slips the drug into her drink. Appletinis are clear green. If he had inserted a drug, Ema should have been able to see it unless, of course, it was a powder or mixed quickly with the drink.

~During the small debate of who should take Ema home, Kianna claims to have some "German painkillers". However, throughout the whole limo ride, she never gives Ema the pills.

~Adonis takes one look in Kianna's bag, and then snatches the entire thing from her. It can be assumed, because of evidence in later chapters, that Kianna had emergency German agent items in the bag.

**Bomb & Hickey Origins**

~There's scooters in the warehouse. The only way for this to be possible is if the warehouse itself was a school supply house or a scooter house…

~Tod Stirbt, Dane's German alias, actually means "death dies" in German.

~It is unclear how Adonis received the two _Bombe mit eintausend Schlössern_, but it is assumed that he stole them or made them.

~Kianna claims to have a husband and child back in Germany, but they never make an appearance at her party nor are their names ever mentioned.

~Klavier bruised when Kianna accidentally kicked him when hopping off his desk. The pressure from her swinging feet was, quite possibly, not that much and supports the fact that Klavier bruises very easily.

**Showdown & Gunshot**

~In Ema's dream, she hears Klavier speak in a language that sounds like ether French or Dutch. However, the French language sounds nothing like that of the Dutch language. Ema is ether confused about the sound of each language, or Klavier was singing in a totally different language.

~Ema, despite her wishes, cannot speak German. Her attempt to say _Bombe mit eintausend Schlössern_ was…off.

~Although it is later explained that Kianna has a gun in her high heels, she gives those heels away to Adonis when she changes clothing. It can only be assumed that she managed to conceal it somehow.

~It's stated that Ema swaps her pink-tinted glasses for dark shades. However, in the next chapter, it is said that someone had taken Ema's glasses off from her, even though she had put it in Adonis's duffel bag.

~There's not much of a point for Adonis to bring a gun with him if he's going to use the _Bombe mit eintausend Schlössern _against Ema and Kianna.

~Ema mentions that they must look like something out of the Matrix Trilogy to Klavier when he meets them in the warehouse.

~Klavier speaks to Ema in the language of Dutch, because he still believes that she's Dutch (reference from the chapter **Hickeys & Vetter**).

~Ema herself thinks that when Klavier speaks Dutch, it sounds nothing like German, French, or Spanish. Therefore, she's contradicting herself during her dream and Klavier singing in ether French or Dutch.

~Ema notices that Kianna is moving in a strange way as she's moving back to Adonis to deliver the money. This is a point addressed in the later chapter, **Cards & Tranquilizers**, where Klavier explains how Kianna had to get her hidden gun ready before using.

**Cards & Tranquilizers**

~After Ema awakens, she notices that some cards are dusty. Dust takes some time to settle so, if there had been any dust, it would have been too little to see. Besides that, hospitals clean their rooms constantly and Ema's room shouldn't have been an exception.

~Most nurses are dressed in hospital uniforms or scrubs, but Jenni Ziemlich is simply dressed in a, "starched blouse and billowing skirt".

~Nurse Jenni has a pager, an item that has long been out of date.

~Jenni is Klavier's private nurse, yet she is also his step-cousin. Awkward…

~Ema watches the Weather Channel during her alone time.

~The Guitar's Serenade and Guilty Love are both songs from Klavier's band days during APAA.

~In the previous chapter, Ema hears Adonis fires the gun. However, Klavier says that he didn't, even though the chapter states that Adonis did fire the gun. The answer to this is that since the story is mostly from Ema's perspective, we conclude that he fired it, just like Ema thought, when Kianna instead fired the gun and set off the noise.

~Klavier's proverb line ("Blood is thicker than water") was a line suggested by MissYoui, and she herself uses it in Chapter 6 of her fanfic, **My Baby Sister's All Grown Up**.

**Epilogue**

~Because we never meet Ema and Lana's parents in the entire series, it's safe to make up how they might act like. In this case, Ema's parents were loving yet stern.

~Ema's party outfit, chosen by Kianna, is extremely similar to her ordinary clothes in terms of color.

~The "incoming" holiday mentioned in the story is unknown and not spoken of. It's hard to assume what holiday it is exactly, and there are no hints given away in the fanfic.

~Ema has a "borrowed salmon pink purse", which most likely came from Kianna and her reference of constant black, white, and pink assembles.

~The faculty party is at the Wonder Bar, where it is mentioned several times in AJAA that Trucy Wright performs her magic acts here.

~Kianna's band, _Die Vereinigten Engel_, means "The German Angels" in German.

~Kianna's band is made out of people from different countries, yet they have a German band name and "love to play there".

~Diarmi, the drummer from Ireland, sounds like, if you think about it, "drums".

~Viana, the pianist from England, can be rearranged and changed to "piano".

~Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice both use their signature "OBJECTION" lines when told that they have to sing.

~Detective Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrd, acclaimed lovers of the Phoenix Wright Series, sing the duet song from the soundtrack of Grease.

~Ema knows Queen!


	13. Important Announcement

**Attention! Attention All!**

Did I get your attention? Great. Good. Now listen up my dear readers :)

**Due to popular demand via poll...**

**COMING SOON **

Envious Fop?

Klavier loves his girlfriend, Ema, and her scientific quirkiness.  
At least he thought so.  
Ever since he caught her on the streets with another man, things have been different.  
And, although he won't admit it, he's jealous of their relationship.  
Klavier is determined to figure out just exactly who this man is.  
But when he finds out that this stranger is a wanted man, Klavier begins to wonder what the right thing to do is.

Should he admit he's been spying on Ema and save her from the hands of a criminal, or step back and do nothing?

Hopefully he picks the obvious one... XD  
By the way, be prepared to see some old original characters that I've decided to keep:  
~Jenni :)  
~Rumiko :P  
and...Kianna?!

~Geneth [:P -- Frankensmiley


End file.
